Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by Ellechillin
Summary: He thought she was gone forever like the old man had said...She was just waiting for the right moment to see him again. Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

La Bruja

She thinks she so fucking cute…this flirtaeus bullshit was starting wear down my patience. She knew why I didn't like it…so she was pulling this shit because she thought she was fucking funny. Her hair was everywhere and that pretty short purple dress she was wearing showed how leggy she was actually was, down to her strappy black shoes.

Juice is dimwitted enough to think she was doing this for fun. Drinking and singing with them. I watched her head deep closer to Tig`s as they sung the song.

"_Ay que bonito es volar _

_Y a las dos de la mañana _

_Y a las dos de la mañana _

_Y ay que bonito es volar, ay mama"_

Her lips were almost on Tig`s. I took a step forward and felt Clay grabbed my arm. "Brother, whatever you did to piss that woman off, you better fix it quick. She seems like a feisty one." He taking a swig of her beer. I didn't look at him but I nodded. I smirked she wasn't stupid, I watched as Tig's drunk ass leaned forward missing her shoulder.

"_Ay que bonito es volar _

_Y a las dos de la mañana _

_Y a las dos de la mañana _

_Y ay que bonito es volar, ay mama"_

I'm not surprised she has them eating out of her hands. She was my fucking Helen of Troy. Brotherhood or not, if someone stepped out of line…I would lose it. Juice was pounding on the pool table as she lifted the shot of tequila to his and Tig's. Her voice was loud, strong yet delicate and feminine but keeping up with the fellas.

"Y me agarra la bruja

Me lleva al cerrito

Me sienta en sus piernas

Me da de besitos

¿ Ay dígame, ay dígame, ay dígame usted

Cuantas criaturitas se ha chupado usted ?

Ninguna, ninguna, ninguna no ve

Que ando en pretensiones de chuparme a usted"

The singing trio clicked the shots and threw them back slamming them on the pool table. I was not amused. "Alright, thanks for the show 3 amigos. Turn back on the goddamn jukebox." Clay rumbled making his way to the bar to sit with Chibs.

She still wasn't paying me any attention as she took a swig of Juice's beer. That was it! Juice face seemed to sober up as he saw me coming toward them. Tig pointed the bar "I'll be over there." He said quietly more like a mumble as he took a seat next to Chibs.

I stared her down, towering over her still. She threw the shot back looking straight ahead, still humming _La Bruja. _"You got something on you mind?" I asked trying to hold back the anger but wasn't doing a good job of it. She slammed down the shot glass and walked well more like marched to the dorms. I almost went after her but she was back before I had a chance to think. She threw a pair of boxing gloves at me "let's take this outside." She said I could hear the venom in her voice.

"Shit Happy, she looks pissed." Juice piped in. I glared at him, making the Prospect straighten up slightly and give a weary smile. The room erupted in laughter. "Kids" Clay laughed.

She was in the boxing ring already, her shoes placed neatly outside of it. "What the fuck is this?" I asked stepping in the ring. She had a pair of boxing gloves on "put on the gloves, Rossin." She barked. I stared at her waiting for her signature laugh. Nothing came. "You're serious?" I asked. Her eyes told me she was. I decided to just play along…for now. "Look I--" my words were cut short by the right hook to my jaw. My neck snapped to the left hard. I spit out blood as I looked at my Nadia, my best friend and above all my wife. She looked pissed, she nodded at me.

I shrugged and put up my guard. "Cheap shot, princess" I mused.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I forgot to say this in Chapter 1. I do not own any of the SOA characters or their residences. That honor belongs to Kurt Sutter. _

Chapter 2

I wiped the mud off my face before tapping on the window. My best friend came to the window I could see that he was still half asleep. It wasn't until he opened the window and got a good look at me that his eyes widened. I couldn't help the tears. "He did it, again." I said barely a whisper. Rossin helped me in the room, I yelped in pain as I realized I had forgotten my shoes.

"You ran here with no shoes on." I could hear his voice quiver slightly as he turned on the light. He was trying to be brave for me but I didn't need brave I needed a hug. He rushed out the room with leaving me to look at my bleeding feet. It wasn't as painful as it should be. I guess running through the woods of the reservation from the age of 4 barefoot my body became used to the pain.

Rossin didn't speak as he cleaned the dirt off my face, his brown eyes focused intently on his work as I stared at nothing. I felt like nothing. I took off the tattered brown night gown and Rossin chucked it on the floor as he continued to clean my body. I winced especially when he washed my bottom. He patted my skin lightly seeing all the small cuts, the peeling skin and bruises from the beating. I heard him exhale deeply.

The first time this happened, I was 4 and I looked at my father "funny". That beating I blacked out and woke up the next morning. They have steadily become worse, this being the one that turned sexual. I told Rossin about the incident as he combed the knots out of my long black hair.

The brush stopped and he squeezed my shoulders trying to steady his breathing. "What kind of monster is he?" he asked his voice trembling. I looked at him through the mirror. His copper skin was turning red as he shook with anger.

"He said –you're 13 now…" I couldn't finish it, I began to cry.

Rossin quickly wrapped his arms around me I nestled in his chest, wishing I could bury myself within him. I knew he would never let anything ever harm me. I looked up at him

"I wanna do you said. Let's do it" I said through the tears. He smoothed my hair out my face, his face showed his fear.

"If you come, I don't know where we'll end up." He said. My heart started beating faster. I couldn't stay here.

"If I stay here another day, it's only going to get worse. Plus, I won't be able to come here and see you, my sunshine." It was a nickname I had given him years ago, when mother first returned back to the reservation with me in tow. He was the first person to be nice to me at school. Seeing as I'm a half-breed and all. Rossin always told me it was because I was half black that made my skin almost glow. "I'll go get your things then. We'll leave tomorrow morning." I watched him put on his clothes and some shoes.

I got up "I'm going with you."

"No" he said quickly "stay and sleep" he said softly in the same breath. He kissed the top of my forehead. "Everything is going to be okay." He promised. I nodded "but I'm still going with you." "You're so stubborn" he grumbled.

There really wasn't anything to my house. Unlike Rossin's, we lived on the outer skirts of the reservation. It was more like a shack, with a rusted roof. After mom died when I was 7, it was just me and her husband. He was always mean to me. I tried my best to please him but when he looks at me I know what he sees. He sees the black man his wife ran off with and then came back 5 years later with a child with her. Rossin told me to take on bag and put everything I needed in it. I packed quickly not noticing that Rossin walked out the room. I changed into some jeans and a shirt pulling my jacket on and tennis shoes. With the bag slugged over my back I opened my tin can with the little pennies I had saved. I knew that he had money hidden in the kitchen and quickly went to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. I wrinkled my nose at a smell I couldn't identify. There was a large sum, I didn't know how much but I was pretty sure that we could live off of it for a while. I turned away from the counter and yelped. Rossin was standing right behind me, I was 4`11 and he was 5'2 so I was more to his shoulder than his face.

"Sorry" he smiled in spite of everything. He took my hand gently and pulled me towards his door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. My heart began to beating fast. I wasn't ready for what I saw. Rossin had tied him down to the bed with rope. He looked at me with sheer terror in his eyes.

Rossin had gagged him as well. I looked at the empty gasoline containers that littered the room. Then to Rossin who was staring back at me. He took the box of matches from his pocket. "I won't let anyone else hurt you like that ever again, you hear me Jamie." I looked at him gently taking the box of matches out of his hand. "I know." I struck the match without thinking twice.

We watched the fire take down the roof. I leaned on Rossin as he held my hand. "Let's head out before first light." Rossin strapped the helmet on me as he always did and then we were off on his motorcycle. I rested my cheek against his back and closed my eyes. I never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note:_ _I do not own any of the SOA characters or their residences. That honor belongs to Kurt Sutter._

Chapter 3

After driving for about 3 hours nonstop we stopped in a gas station. We ate and I cleaned up in the bathroom gave myself a good look. A normal person would've started crying cause their life didn't have any direction. I smiled broadly looking at myself. I was happy.

Rossin was kneeling to the map. I came up behind him, twirling my fingers in his long black hair. He took my hand and pulled me down next to him. We stared at the map of the states. Neither one of us had ever been off the reservation besides for taking short rides on his bike.

"I think we should go here." I pointed to the state of New York. He passed me the bottle of water with a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes "cuz you like those kung fu movies." I did a terrible mimic of Bruce Lee moves as well as the noises. It got a smile out of him. He nudged me "Well New York City it is."

I stood up outstretching my arms we had a long trek ahead of us. Looking at the woods and the long road that seemed to stretch forever.

"Jamie"

"It's Nadia" he looked confused again. "Nadia is my first name. He didn't like me having my grandmother' name. So he made me and everyone around us say that my middle name was my first name." I kicked a rock.

Rossin stood up dusting off his hands "well Nadia, here." He presented me a disposable camera. I responded in laughter as always giving him a hug. He blushed "Happy Birthday."

I tucked my hair behind my ear giving him instruction how to pose. I lowered the camera frowning "Sunshine, you gotta smile." He rolled his eyes and gave me a wide goofy smile. I was pulling on my helmet snaked his arm around my neck taking off the helmet simultaneously. The gas station attendant came out with my new camera. I smiled wide as the flash happened.

We were off before I knew it, my camera safely tucked away.

* * *

We spent $1,500 of the $4,859 dollars. That's what got us from the Great Lakes to New York City, New York. Chinatown to be exact. A lot of sleeping shady motels that only cared about cash with Rossin forbidding me to go outside to the vending machines to get snacks by myself. A lot of cheeseburgers and fries. Along with the San Mai Laredo I nicked from a trucker's lonely bag. A gift for Rossin's birthday, which was 4 days after mine. He was 14.

Within two day of getting to the city, Rossin sold his bike. I knew that it hurt him to do it but he just grinned at me. "We need every penny we can get, Nadia. Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off. I made a silent promise to him that I would to him. I would buy him another bike.

With my hand firmly in his, we walked into the city of lights. Loud noises. Tall buildings. Interesting smells. Different languages. A million people. I giggled swing our hands as we walked into the thick of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our apartment wasn't much, a one bedroom that was above where I worked. I put colors into it, tried to make it as homely as possible. Mr. Asano, my boss was our landlord who sympathized with our situation. Rossin had told him that we were brother and sister who had run away after our mother had died. We didn't want to be split up. Mr. Asano believed us. I think Rossin got the story from a Cosby episode.

We didn't have to pay rent. I just had to help out at the herbal and healthy living store that was right below our apartment. I cleaned, organized and helped customers. Some tourist came in but mostly locals. They always looked so frantic. A lot of local people came in and spoke with Mr. Asano in Japanese. I didn't know what they were saying but after showing interest in learning Japanese Mr. Asano started teaching me.

Mr. Asano was by far the wisest man I know. In his late 40s always seemed neat and knew things that I hadn't ever thought about. Once he realized that I didn't go to school, he started home schooling me. In the back storage room, he had some local boys make me a desk, I had to study and do course work for 4 hours each day. We would read one book each month and then discussed it. From children books like _Le Petit Prince _to C_atch 22_ and of course nonfiction works. He seemed pleased to see how I was able to do math in my head effortless and showed me how to keep the books in case he couldn't come to work one day.

Whatever I learned I passed on to Rossin when he got home from work. He was less than thrilled but like myself he wasn't a dummy. He did at least show interest when I tried to share the wisdom the Mr. Asano passed onto me. He liked to read too but mostly military books, such as _Ulysses'_.

Mr. Asano got Rossin a job as a busboy at a restaurant that was two blocks. Since Rossin was 14 and tall for his age, there wouldn't be questions if a cop came and saw him working. They would assume it was an afternoon job.

Sometimes I would walk with Rossin to work in the mornings. He would walk passed certain guys and slap hands with them speaking almost fluent Japanese and sometimes Chinese. He would give me a kiss on the forehead and walk into the restaurant.

It had almost been a full three years of us living here and I felt especially excited tonight. I made curry udon and rice that was simmering. I put on my favorite green dress and black flats. My hair I had recently cut like the chic uptown women I had seen when my friend Rina and I had gone to the Central Park to chase the birds. Rossin approved of it but said that I was prettier than those fancy women long hair or not.

The quick knock on the door, I opened the door and gave Mr. Asano a slight bow. I stepped aside to let him in. He put up his hand signaling he wouldn't be coming in. "You look very pretty, Nadia. Green is your color." He approved.

I smiled "thank you." I looked at how he was dressed. Mr. Asano was in a full black suit with a white crisp shirt and shiny black shoes. He had his jet black hair slick back. "Going out tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, some dreadful benefit." He shook his head "but that isn't why I am here." He presented me with a large box with pretty purple wrapping paper with a bow.

"Mr. Asano, you didn't have to do--"

He hushed me with his hand "You are an extraordinary young lady. Happy birthday. Don't open the gift now. Wait until your brother is home to show him." He kissed my hand. "Have a goodnight and don't worry about coming to work tomorrow. Have a good rest."

I bowed again "Dōmo arigatō" I said showing respect.

After Mr. Asano left I put the gift in the bedroom and put on a movie. It was only 4, 2 hours until Rossin came home.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Sitting in a vehicle with rowdy boyz for 4 hours heading upstate still sucks.

_I do not own any of SOA characters or their locations.:-)_

I'm in Love with a Girl

I waited patiently in my seat looking at my watch once more, it was 4:12. Good, she wouldn't be expecting me for at least another 2 hours. I looked in front of me and saw a woman with probably her fiancé looking at me. I gave her half grin and watched her blush. Probably in her mid 20s. I focused my attention to the jeweler coming back to me. I stood up and walked over to the counter. He smiled widely knowing that I was going to make his day with the money I put down.

He opened the box in front of me showing me the ring. "Here it is 8 carat white gold with the Amethyst in the center of the lovely crisscross pattern with ¼ carat of diamonds. Perfect for any lady. Exquisite choice, if I do say so myself sir." I glanced at his name tag. "How much do I owe you Robin?" I asked. I noticed some other patrons staring at me. I knew I didn't fit in up here in fancy 5th Avenue but I had to come get this ring. Nadia was in love with _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I thought it would be great to get her a ring from the world she didn't believe she would ever touch.

"$2,500" he said.

I took out the rubber band of money and handed it to him. Robin try act like this happened everyday. A Native American man, wearing jeans, boots and a white shirt with his hair braided coming into Tiffany's but who was Robin fooling. Not me.

"Wrap it up, Robin." I said. He nodded and quickly walked away.

I lit a cigarette heading back to the train station. I hated lying to, princess about working at the restaurant. I didn't. Being a "collector" paid much better than busying tables any day. A few more years and I could move us away from here. I wanted to wait until she was 18. Chinatown was like our little hideout. Child protective services could still take us. Since we had lived here for so long, no would speak to the authorities about us. Plus with me working for the Nakajima Family, we were under Mr. Nakajima's protection. Though I had never met the man. He's probably sitting in a penthouse back in Japan somewhere.

At first I wasn't accepted but when Mr. Nakajima's cousin realized how cold blooded I could be he accepted me in. At the end of the day I had one thing on my mind. Keeping Nadia safe. So no one else would hurt her. For now she was safe where we were living and she seemed very happy which always made me happy.

As I opened the door to our apartment, I tried to walk back out. "Rossin!" she yelled over the music pulling back in. She had been dancing on the couch. "No Nadia!" I shrieked as I looked at the movie. It was _Hairspray_. Always the same movie. She loved this movie so much.

"Come on, Sunshine! _The Roach_, you have to do it." She put her hands on her hips before following along with the John Waters film. I chucked my book bag on the tattered brown couch and followed along.

She looked really pretty tonight and I realized how beautiful she actually was. Especially as she danced. Her body had really matured from when we were kids. Breasts, ass, hips, and legs for days. When did this happen? Since we moved here, we slept together, ate together and took care of each other like best friends. There was a new urge that was coursing through my body and I didn't know if I liked it. I knew she loved me but was it the same way I loved her? When she looked at me, I didn't see the flat chest girl I used to run through the wood with acting like we were explorers. We clasped on the floor as the last song ended and the credits began to roll.

"How was work?" she asked looking at me with her arms crossed over her stomach. I shrugged "same ole same ole." I said. Which was true, no one gave me any problems in the last couple of weeks. "Something smells good." I said sitting up.

She sprang up gracefully as ever going to the kitchen. "I knew you would be hungry." As she made the plates I put the Tiffany's box on the table.

I took my seat and waited for her to come with the two bowls on the tray, still chattering away about her day and what a funny tourist did. She stopped speaking when she saw the box.

She put my bowl in front of me and then her bowl. Still looking at the box. "Rossin" she started.

"Open it, princess." I smiled. She sat down and took her time opening the box as if it was something delicate and opened the ring box. She gasped looking at me then back down to the ring.

She bit her lower lip as she read the inscription. _Always. _She slide the ring on her right ring finger. "I love it." She said quietly. She pushed the chair back with her knees and rushed me; I had my arms already open for a hug. She hugged me tight, squeezing me tight; I could feel my T-Shirt becoming damp.

"Hey, no crying!" I chastised her. "It's your birthday!" I beamed.

Nadia hated crying, she got up quickly not looking at me fixing her face. She turned around smiling, her eyes were still red. "It's really something, Sunshine. Thank you." She leaned down and kissed me on my lips. "I have something for you too." She said leaving the room.

I was still stuck on the kiss. Did it mean something? Of course not, that's how she always kissed me.

She walked back in the room with a large black book. "No that you have turned my present into something lame. I moved my chair against the wall so she could sit on my lap. "Present?" I said in disdain. I didn't need a present from her. As far as I was concerned, coming home to her was all the present I needed.

She schussed me opening up the book. On the front cover she had written _Our family_. "Happy Anniversary, Sunshine." She said near my earlobe. I got a shiver and tried to think of anything else but my best friend sitting on my lap. Her dress was riding up, showing her smooth coco legs.

We flipped through it and I started to become chocked up myself. It was a scrap book, from when she took the first picture of me standing with that goofy ass grin on my face pointing to N.Y, the first time we went fishing, when I taught her how to shot. Through our three years together. Some of the people who have touched our lives and the last one was of us when she was 13 and I was fourteen. Why the hell was she smiling so hard?

She pulled my chin to look at her "Hey, no crying." She laughed hoping off my lap.

"This is the best present ever." I said truthfully placing the scrapbook gently on the coffee table. I gripped her hand across our little table.

She looked down at the soup and I knew it was to stop her from crying again. "Try it!" she barked in Japanese. I smirked and tried it. It was good. I gave her the thumbs up as approval and went to eating.

I hadn't told her that I had already threatened 4 guys who were talking about all the things they would do to her if I weren't around. They all still thought I was her brother. That when she walked down the street, people took notice of it. The old man and I already had our concerns of Nadia sort of naivety of the community.

"I think we should go out tonight. What you think?" she asked. Nadia always did that, wanted to know what I wanted to do.

I lit a cigarette and watched as she rolled her eyes going back to her soup. I got one good pull and put out the cigarette. "Let's do it."

After dinner, I helped her clean up. Took a shower, braided my hair, put on some fresh clothes on and we headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I kissed Kim the bouncer on the cheek as he let Rossin and I by him pass the crowd of people in line. The music was loud and energetic, it was packed tonight I was already dancing as Rossin gripped my hand tight pulling me through the crowd of people until we had our own little space.

Rossin doesn't like dancing in public, so while he drank beer and liquor I danced for the both of us.

"Damn, baby girl in the green is on fire. Somebody by the sexy girl a drink!" the DJ said over the music.

I looked over at Rossin who raised his drink to me before going back to talking to some guy. I blew a kiss to the girl DJ and she caught it giving me a wink. I felt a cold beer in my left hand. A waitress tapped my shoulder with a tray of shots. She leaned in close to my ear "Two shots on DJ Cheek." she mused.

I looked back at DJ Cheek and saw that she was raising a shot glass to me. I took one shot raising it to her before taking it. I never had tequila before it went down smooth giving me shivers; the second shot went down just as smooth.

Thanks to DJ Cheek everyone was buying me shots and I gave the beer away. I wasn't a fan.

I could feel Rossin's eyes on me but I still was managing to sell a couple of dime bags of weed. Of course Rossin didn't know abut me dealing. He would never approve and would kill Ty if he found out I almost had enough to buy him a new motorcycle. I was about a grand shy of the cost. I hated lying to Rossin about selling but if I could get his bike by his birthday, I know it would be the happiest birthday. By the 5th song all my weed was gone; all I had left were a couple of pills.

I stumbled slightly and giggled to myself as I saw Tessa out the side of my eye. She was my pill popping client and was watching me. She made a suggestion towards the bathroom. I nodded and looked at Rossin mouthing the word bathroom.  
He nodded his head and I made my way to the bathroom.

Tessa was leaning on the counter in her knee high boots she looked like she had just come off the cover of a magazine. She smiled at me "Nadia, you look quite fit tonight." her clip British accent came through.

"Thanks, how much do you want?" I asked quietly, I was sure there wasn't anyone else n the bathroom but better to be safe.

How much do you have on you? I've landed the Gucci job, so I'm buying for my whole table." she smiled.

"I only have 4 pills."

She lit a cigarette and took money out of her cleavage. "Here you are luv." she said. I handed her the pills.

With a quick count I shook my head "You gave me too much." She'd given me $500.00.

She kissed my forehead "keep it, happy birthday!" she said walking passed me out the bathroom.

I had to hold on to the wall for support, I'd never been drunk before this was a new feeling. I walked through the crowd looking for Rossin. I stopped smiling when I saw him but kept walking towards them. She was pretty, older than me and the way she was touching him...it was like she had been with him before.

He was so focused on smiling at her that he didn't notice me walk up. The girl flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and smiled at me "Can I help you with something little girl?" with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled. Rossin was too late to stop me. I slapped her so hard; the girl's head hit the bar top. I started laughing.

"POLICE!" someone yelled out.

Rossin cursed as he picked me up in fireman carry out of the club the back way as people scattered everywhere. As soon as he let me down, I stumbled against the cold alley wall. Rossin swore under his breath as he pulled me along with him. All I kept seeing was the girl.

When we were safely away about 5 blocks away from our apartment, I shoved him hard making him stumble.

"Who the hell was she?" I yelled, half slurred. He grinned cupping my face. "You're drunk, come on let's go home so I tuck you in."

Tears of frustrations showed themselves as I slapped him one good time. "I'm not you're kid sister!" I yelled, a few spectators stared but kept walking.

Rossin finally seemed to realize I wasn't joking anymore and his face went somber as we stared at each other. "Did you have sex with her?" I asked. I shook my head continuing the walk; I didn't really want to know the answer.

We walked in silence; all I wanted to do is take my drunk self to bed.

I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door without a glance at him. "She's nothing. I had sex with her but that was it. No feeling involved." He insisted. I heard him close the door trying to get me to look at him. I walked around him getting ready for bed. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Why was I getting so upset?

"Nadia! She didn't mean shit. It was just a lay." He yelled at me gripping my arm. I put my other arm around his neck and kissed him. A slow deep kiss, no a friend kiss in the least. Rossin seemed taken aback by this; I leaned into him more, tilting my chin to look at him.

"If I had sex with a guy and told you it didn't mean anything. Just a good lay, no feelings involved. What would you say?" I asked.

He said nothing, I shrugged my buzz was coming down as I walked into the bedroom. I exhaled feeling his arm snake around my waist, my back to his chest as he gripped my throat with his other hand.

"I would kill him. Slowly. While you watched." He said through his teeth close to my earlobe. "Cuz, I would want to traumatize you, Princess. Cuz, I love you so much that it would break my heart." He said.

I leaned back towards him, feeling something at my back. I turned around and looked into his eyes. "Don't do it again." I said. He nodded "I promise." He said dipping his head low.

I smiled as our lips met, for the passed few weeks I had thought about this. I kept catching myself staring at him. Like when he would get out the shower or changed shirts. Or when he would snuggle close to me when we slept.

His hands palmed my bottom, lifting me up my legs going around his waist. He laid me back gently never breaking the kiss as the panties came off along with the bra. I leaned up with clumsy fingers, unbuttoning his shirt. He slide it off his shoulders quickly and unbuckled his jeans, I heard his boots hit the floor with a clunk. I unraveled his braided hair as he kissed the sensitive spots in of my neck. I pulled on his hair as my body arched into his; I felt his bare legs against mine. His made a trail of kisses as my body twisted in the direction that he kissed me. My eyes widened and I sat up as I felt his lips on my lips. With one firm palm I was flat on my back again. I cried out and bit into the pillow as he lips, his tongue, his fingers did something that I had never felt before. I gripped his hand that was keeping me in place. I felt as though I was going to pee on him.

Then he stopped my eyes tore open as I felt the weight of the bed shift. Rossin gave me a slight smile before he ripped the wrapper of the condom. I couldn't help myself I looked down. I didn't mean to but I shrank back a little from it. Rossin positioned a pillow under my lower back and spread my legs. For a moment he just caressed my legs. I pulled him towards me. On top of me. He kissed my forehead. I clenched my fingers into his back. "Breathe, Princess." He said gently looking into my eyes. He pulled me tighter and I cried out again. I felt a tear fall and he froze. Unsure if this was what I wanted. "Don't stop now." I said softly half moan placing my shaky hands on his hips.

The rhythm of our hips. The way he cried out my name. His kissing. His caresses. Our laughs. Our plans for our future. We were both excited and frightened about the new chapter we just opened but for now all I knew for certain was…

He is mine and I am his.


	7. Chapter 7

Jealous Guy

I sat down in the chair putting the cigarette up to my lips. Mr. Heo was suspended by his wrist to the beam above us in his back storage room. He was black out for now. I let him have his moment to dream. An image of Nadia naked body resting on her side came in my mind. I hated leaving her especially after the last couple nights. On her birthday, I hadn't meant for it to happen. Did I fantasize about it? Absoulelty but still I hadn't wanted to act on it but after that kiss. I knew, she wanted it too. I put the memory in my mind and locked it away. I propelled myself out the seat placing my cigarette. I picked up the bucket of water that I filled up before speaking with him. The cold splash of water brought him back to reality.

"Welcome back Heo-san." His gaze met mine and he realized that he was still in the same situation that he had been in before. I showed my favorite knife that Nadia had gotten me 3 years back. His eyes widened as I looked at the blade. "They only send me to collect when someone is far overdue." I put the blade tip to his temple, making him feel the sharp metal against his skin. "I'll be back in 22 hours. That's all you have. I expect the full amount by then. You have a beautiful family. It will be a shame if something happens to them because their provider has a gambling problem."

I reached above him and cut the rope. His body fell like a ton of bricks. I picked up my cigarette and walked out of store, I didn't care to hear him whimper.

I flicked the cigarette as I entered Lin's restaurant. The midtown crowd was in the building eating the best spicy noodles and fine Japanese cuisine in New York. I gave a head nod to the chefs as I walked through the kitchen to the back office. Lin sat with her legs crossed wearing a form fitting white dress, back pearls and her hair was up. She looked up at me and smiled. Her office was nice and spacious with the practically that many didn't possess.

"He'll have the money in 22 hours." I said sitting in the seat across from her desk. She nodded putting down her pen.

"Good. The problem with Heo is that he feels like because he isn't Japanese, he doesn't have to pay the taxes like everyone else. As always thank you for your persuasive techniques." She said reaching into her draw.

I caught the bundle of money and quickly flipped through it. "You gave me too much." I informed her.

She shrugged picking up her stylish black shades "I'm feeling generous. Isn't it your birthday?"

It was more rhetorical than anything. I chose to ignore it, sliding the wad of cash into the inner pocket of his jacket. "Is there anything else going on?" I glanced down at my watch princess would still be at work.

Lin shook her head "nope, everything is quiet right now, so enjoy your night. If I have anything, I'll beep you." She said not looking up.

I nodded getting out the chair. Lin was Mr. Nakajima's cousin, in her late 30s. She was the direct liaison from Mr. Nakajima on the East Coast. She was a fucking black widow.

* * *

The sign on the door said closed and I remembered what day it was. The old man and Nadia were probably sparing. I took the stairs two at a time going to the roof. They had already started the _Geiko_ when I opened the door. Dressed in the _Bogu _I could only distinguished the two because every now and then the garments would rise with the swing of their _Shinai_. The sticks crack together with such force the pigeons scattered off the electric line.

I leaned against the roof door and watched. Damn, Nadia was getting good. The old man had been teaching her Kendo since she started working for him. Sometimes I got pissed off because their intense _Bogu _sessions sometimes left her black and blue with bruises. We spare sometimes too but I'm not as good with the technique as her. Preferring boxing over tradition Kendo. A lot of fucking rules and this aint my culture.

I watched as Nadia took the old man's legs from under him, landing flat on his back. Nadia raised the bamboo stick above her head and brought it down with a light tap on the old man's helmet. The deadly center of the head. If it were with swords not sticks the old man would have been dead.

I clapped my hands together as Nadia gave the old man a hand before they bowed to one another. Nadia pulled the helmet off, her short hair was tied back out of her face. The old man seemed pleased.

She beamed at me "Rossin, you're home early." I nodded; I had to play the persona of elder brother around the old man. He knew nothing about our life except what I told em'. That's the way it had to stay.

The old man took off his helmet and nodded at me. "Ah, Rossin. How was work?" he asked.

Making conversation with him was always interesting. I liked that he took us under his wing and not asking for much in return. I knew why Nadia would latch onto his affection for her. It was clear that he doted on her every whim like she was his own daughter. For Nadia's birthday he brought her a beautiful Kimono. I could tell by the cut, by the feel of the silk it was very expensive. For some reason something about him rubbed me the wrong way. It was the way he spoke and the way his eyes shifted.

"It went well, thanks for asking." I said. I gave Nadia a quick hug as she pulled off her gloves.

"The student is becoming the teacher. You honor your brother with your progress, Nadia. She's doing very well in her studies, Rossin." he said. Nadia smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Asano for everything you've done for us." I said sincerely. I looked down at Nadia who had circled my waist with her arms.

"Don't thank me it was the decent thing to do. Nadia, work is done today for you my dear. I shall close up. "

Nadia bowed to him and ducked around me going downstairs. I went to follow "Oh Rossin.". I looked at the old man he smiled "happy birthday." Sometimes he was just so fucking creepy. I never said anything to Nadia about him because she liked him a lot but I knew the difference. He wasn't our fucking family.

As soon as the door closed and locked I was on her. Nadia didn't put up a fight as she clung to me. "We can't. Mr. Asano is downstairs." She said in our native tongue. I was stripping her down on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head throwing it on the dresser. "I'll be quiet then."

I gripped the mattress as I went deeper feeling her inner walls tighten. She was going to be the fucking death of me. I didn't like having the lights on when I was fucking a girl. Seeing Princess' face, her body against mine, that's the only way I wanted it with her. As I twisted my pelvic slightly to the left I watched her eyes wide. I put my hand over her mouth as she screamed into it as she came.

"Why are you getting ready?" I asked her scowling. As soon as she looked at me through the mirror with that grin I couldn't hold it. After having sex twice, Nadia had forced me into taking a shower and getting dressed. Now she was dressed in a purple scoop neck shirt, black jeans and the pair of black Timberlands I had brought her for Christmas. "We're going out, it's your birthday Sunshine." She tried to reason. I didn't care about that. "I don't care. We can stay here, I'm sure there are things we could do." She finished fixing her hair before she pummeled me. I gripped her waist as her soft fingers stroked my face. "It means something to me. We're going celebrate it properly then later..." she raised her eyebrow before getting off of me grabbing her jacket. I sat there dumbfounded. "Later what?" I called to her.

"Come on, sunshine." She called to me; I heard the front door closing behind her. I snatched my jacket off the couch and was out the door as well. I was slightly annoyed as I walked outside. My thoughts of a good birthday were just chillin at home with my Nadia. Not sharing her with the fucking outside world. I didn't want to beat any of these bold fuckers out here down.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the motorcycle she was standing next to with her hands in her jacket. She looked as if she was going to burst with excitement. An all black 250cc Street Cruiser, I whistled as I got a better look at it. "Holy shit." I muttered as I touched it. I had sold my bike when we first arrived, it was a piece of shit but it got us from the Great Lakes to New York. It was a part of us in that way. I gave up what I had to so we could be okay.

She handed me the keys "it's yours, to replace the one you had to sell."

I wanted to pick her up and kiss her but I couldn't. I hugged her tight, smelling her hair as I did. I could feel the lump in my throat getting bigger. "No crying on your birthday." She said. I pulled away laughing. "You're a comedian you know that." She shrugged and handed me my helmet.

"Let's take out and see how it runs." She suggested.

As I drove down the busy streets with her arms wrapped around my waist my mind drifted back to when we were younger. I had parents but they weren't worth shit. My mother was in and out of jail for prostitution and stealing things to make ends meet. After the war, for a bum back my father never worked a day in his life after that and wasted away watching infomercials and popping pills. I had to rely on myself to get through things. Selling my father`s drugs to buy a decent pair of sneakers, clothes and jackets. I don't feel sorry for myself. So I had a tough upbringing, so the fuck what. I was in charge of my life.

I remember when Nadia first came into our little schoolhouse. On the play yard the others were chanting at her "half breed', I didn't know why I got so angry but I shoved the ringleader. Ending up in time out. But seeing her cry as they formed a circle around her brought up emotions in me. As I sat there looking at the brick wall, I felt someone brushed my shoulder and looked over it was her. She didn't speak but sat with me staring at the wall. I knew then that she was my best friend and would sit by me in any trouble I got into.

We sat on a hill in Central Park looking at the lake eating hot dogs, huddled together. "You're going to college after you take that test." I declared. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow "huh?" I had been thinking about that seriously for awhile. In the past couple of weeks she had been studying to take the test to get her High School Diploma early. After she forced me take it and I passed last year, she was adamant that she would do the same.

"No, I'm not leaving." She said coldly. I smirked pulling her tighter to me. "I didn't mean I wouldn't come with you, baby. I meant you're smart enough to go anywhere and do anything. Think about it?" I reasoned.

"What about you?" she asked. I laughed "school aint my thing." "Okay, I'll think about it." She said quietly. I smiled _that's my girl._

She got up brushing off her boot and held out her hands for me. "Come on, the night is young and there is something else I wanna do."

I ran my fingers through her hair kissing her cheeks. "I got a motorcycle, I had some good food and my girlfriend is amazing. What else could possible make this night any better?" "I want a tattoo." She said. That surprised me, she barely cursed and she wanted a tattoo. I put the helmet on her "okay, let`s go."

I took a swig of the beer Trish the tattoo artist gave me as Nadia admired her new tat. I looked at the tattoo on the left side of her hip. "Why a smiley face?" I asked. She walked into my arms. "A smiley face to represent my killing my stepfather. It made me extremely happy."

I laughed and put my index finger to my lips. She got the message and leaned down to kiss me. "It looks good on you, princess." "I'm ready to go home." She said. I put the beer down and we went home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Note: All I've decided that I want to be a professor at Columbia when I grow up. So I can get some sleep in my office while my TA teaches (by the way, he sucks) to nurse the hangover from drinking too much at the AIDS benefit last night. As always I don't own any of the SOA characters. _

_Everyone thank DieHardLiveLong because I wasn't going to write this Chapter for a couple of days. Enjoy ;-)_

Chapter 8

I read the question in my head _find the equation of the line that passes through the points (-1, -1) and _

_(-1,1)._ I liked algebra as long as you knew the equations you had it in the bag. On the loose leaf paper provided I used the slope for m.

m = (y2 - y1) / (x2 - x1) = (2 - -1) / (-1 - -1) = 3 / 0

The slope is indefined which means the line is perpendicular to the x axis and its equation has the form x = constant. Since both points have equal x coordinates -1, the equation is given by: x== -1

This test was easier than I thought. I studied constantly for it. Rossin and I were both really competitive I couldn't let another year pass without my diploma. I wouldn't hear the end of it. My beeper went off as I handed my test into the overweight white guy who had a staring problem. I hailed a cab; he never beeped me if it wasn't an emergency.

Time Bomb

I stretched out feeling to my side for Nadia. The space where she'd be was cold. Usually she slept right under me I figured that she was uptown taking her test. Of course she would pass. I felt someone's presence behind me and quickly sprang from the bed, the sheets covering my naked body waist down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my face hardened. Mr. Asano was leaning on the dresser adjacent to where I had been sleep with his finger to his lips as if he was the Thinker. He was dressed differently than his usual Confucian like attire. Instead he was in a blue suit with his hair slicked back.

"Good, you're awake. We need to talk you and I." he said.

"About?" I was already annoyed; I heard voices outside the doorway. I did a quick scan of the room, which weapon could I get to first. The one underneath the mattress or the one in my holster on the chair. Mr. Asano followed my eyes and smiled "Rossin, I wouldn't do that. I have come to discuss our dear Nadia."

This guy was unfucking believable.

* * *

I opened the elevator door walking passed the men playing cards to Izumi's office. He was drinking and talking on the phone. I sat in the plush chair in front of the desk that he pointed to. Izumi was Ty's boss in selling all the drugs that went through the community. Not the most attractive man I've seen. His face was scared from a fire he was in when he was a child. He put the phone down quietly.

"You beeped me." I informed him. He never saw me directly, it was always through Ty. This must have been something important.

"Nadia, you're one of my best dealers. I wanted to make a proposal to you." I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "I want you to sell coke to higher cliental. You can get into places that some of my employees cannot."

I smiled "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I won't be selling any more for you. I sold the last of my stash 3 days ago and I haven't asked Ty for anymore."

Imuzi's eyes darkened "and if I tell your brother."

I stopped smiling and leaned forward "he'd yell at me but he'd kill you and burn this place to the ground." Imuzi's eyes told me he knew that I was speaking the truth. I got up, slugging my messenger bag over my shoulder. "See you around, Imuzi."

Time Bomb

"We aint got nothin to talk about." I snapped. I knew it, the fucking prick. He wanted her like a little wife. I pulled on my jeans as he continued to talk.

"We both know how intelligent she is. Extraordinary young woman and what a woman she will become. I can provide her with the means to help her progress."

I laughed at that "Really? A shop keeper? She won't stay with you."

He looked at the picture of Nadia and me last year when we went camping. "I am not a shop keeper, boy. I haven't every formally introduced myself to you. I am Tobias Nakajima." He looked back at me.

I froze, my face went blank. It was as if the mask of Mr. Asano was taken off and I saw him for what he was. His entire demeanor had changed. "That's right, you work for me. I know everything. You are not her brother, more like her lover and I cannot sit back and idly watch as you ruin her life."

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" I smirked.

Tobias put his hands in his pockets "why would I do that? If I killed you and she found out. Nadia would never forgive me. These 3 years of earning her trust would be wasted. No, you'll leave and I need you to release to her."

"That aint never going to happen" I spat. Tobias was a dead man. "I think that it will because you want to protect her."

"I do protect her." I pulled a shirt over my head. "You don't have to worry about us being here anymore. She would never choose you over me." I said as a fact. He knew it as well.

"I hear that you are a ruthless killer, Rossin. It's hard to see that when you speak so passionately about Nadia. You must love her a great deal. You can't protect her from what's happening right now."

I took a step closer to him and heard the sound of a glock. They wouldn't get to me before I slit his throat. I thought in the back of my mind. "If you hurt her, I don't care how many fucking men you have. I'll kill you."

He smiled "Did you know she was selling drugs?" He must have seen the confused look on my face. I was trying to understand what he was saying. _You fucking idiot, that's where she got the money for bike from. _ The smirk on the old man's face. I wouldn't to strangle him. "What's happening right now?"

"She's getting arrested." Tobias informed me.

* * *

I jumped out to the fire escape. Jumping down as many stairs as possible without falling. My heart was beating out of my chest. I don't know what happened. I just reacted. I heard what sounded like a bomb in the front of the apartment followed by the sound of footsteps. "POLICE!" That word propelled me out of me seat and hailing ass behind Imuzi's desk through the window. Why did his office be on the tenth floor? As soon as my boots hit the pavement I took off. As I turned the corner, a male officer gripped my arm "Not so fast darling." I hate cops.

Time Bomb

My back hit the wall across from him as he spoke my heart was beating out of my chest. "Right now, she's in custody. The Americans do not have anything on her. Yes, she was in an apartment where there were weapons and drugs but they won't find any residue on her hands. Which in a regular investigation would result in a slap on the wrist, community service, etc."

I couldn't breathe, she was underage.

Tobias shrugged "since she's underage and they will run her fingerprints. Child protective services will take her and then who knows what will happen to her."

I looked at him, my face hardened as I tried to control my fury. I would be no help to her dead. "You fucking set her up. You called the cops."

He nodded "I did. At first I didn't know that she was selling drugs but when I found out it was an omen. You have a choice to make."

"YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME A CHOICE!" I roared at him. The two body guards stepped in the small bedroom. Tobias waved them back out, they gave me a look. I was getting tunnel vision.

"First choice is I take Nadia away from here. I protect her and she will flourish under my care. She would never go without anything again. You are not to have any contact with her, of course. You're a flaw of hers. Second choice, she ends up in the system. Nadia is an extremely beautiful young woman and there are a lot of predators out there. What will be end product of option number two?"

"She won't leave me, even if I told her to. Nadia sees through my bullshit." I said. It was true, sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself.

Tobias took a step forward and his face was stone. "Persuade her". He left without another word.

I stumbled to the bed and felt myself hyperventilating. Nadia, I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: I don't own any of the SOA characters. My twin brother found out I was writing fan fic and was quite adamant that I hurry up and update this story. Daniel, ceci est pour vous. Vous aimer!_

_*Banging: Gang life_

You Could Be Happy

The front door opened easily, didn't have to use my kit. When I arrived no one else was in the apartment. Kim's door opened quietly, I leaned against the wall waiting for him to finish. Anyone tracking Ty would have an easy time doing so. It was like clockwork, all the same routine. Which included fucking Kim promptly at 4 before her mother came home from the work at the dry cleaners. As their voices rose from climaxing I could feel the anger seeping back into the front of my mind. My hands were shaking at the thoughts that ran in my mind.

_I woke up just as Nadia opened the door. My best friend smiled at me with a handful of goodies. "I got us breakfast." She smirked as she tossed the Hershey bars, M&M, and ho hos off the bed. Where did she get the money for it? "I stole that trucker's wallet along with the knife." She informed me as she jumped on the bed throwing a bag of Skittles; it hit me square of the forehead. I frowned at her as she giggled "I told you I didn't want you going outside without me." She snickered "you gonna protect me." I looked at her with a scowled "shut up." "You shut up." She said. We sat in silence for a while. I didn't want her to get hurt again. She sat down next to me handing me a Mr. Good Bar. "You know I love you. Eat." She nudged my shoulder. I snatched the candy bar "Love you too, just be more careful." She nodded as she popped a skittle into her mouth. I felt her arm snake around mine, cupping her little hand within mine. I looked at her and kissed her forehead, we were going to be okay. I let her strength flow into me. She was always the stronger one out of the two of us._

"Oh shit, Ross. What the fuck are you doing here man?" Ty was staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. My eyes shifted to Kim as she tried to get off the bed. I pulled the gun out my waist quicker than she could move. Her foot didn't hit the floor before she died. The silencer came in handy as the body hit the floor.

"We need to talk, alone." I said my voice very leveled. Ty face was turning paler and he was shaking as well.

"Sure, what's up man?" he tried to sound calm but the shakiness in his voice was unmistakable.

"When did you start selling to my girlfriend?"

His eyes widened "she said it would be our secret. I never thought—" his lip quivered when has he watched me rub my temple with the butt of my favorite gun.

I looked at him "what was the first thing I told you when we started banging together?" I eased off the wall as he shrank back closer to the wall.

"Nadia is off limits. That if she ever found out what you were doing or if I--" he couldn't get himself to finish the sentence. His eyes were watering. "How did you find out?"

I gritted my teeth together "Tobias Nakajima told me."

"ImsorryRossin! Ididntwanttoselltoher. Butshepersuadedme." He rattled off. I didn't give a fuck if she held him at gunpoint.

I put the barrel two the top of his head "then you knew this was coming." Two shots to the head before he knew what hit him. I closed the door with my gloved hands and closed it as quietly as I came in.

"_Eliza Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed! My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!  
I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown!" Nadia sang, off key. It sounded horrible. It could have been the gin we shared as we watched My Fair Lady on Broadway. I knew a guy who got us in. It was her 14__th__ birthday and I thought it would be the best gift. I didn't expect her to be acting like this in the streets. We cut through the park towards the train station. I walked at regular pace as she glided across this way and that imtimidating the actresses we'd seen on the stage. I could care less about a fucking musical but the look on her face, made it worth sitting through it. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. "Come one, just once tough guy." She teased me pulling me close to her. I put my arm around her waist and we began. The fox trot was something she had forced me to learn after she took a class at the Y with one of her friends. After it was over she laughed and kissed my cheek and gripping my waist. "You hated it, didn't you?" she said. "Yea" I laughed. "Let's go to a bar and hustle some tourists." She suggested. I like her thinking. I threw her over my shoulder "I only know when he." I spoke the words to the song. "Began to dance with me I could have danced, danced, danced all night!" Nadia yelled out loud._

"She isn't seeing people at the moment, Rossin." Youki, Lin's secretary said. I leaned into Youki "bitch, I'll be going in there with your consent or not." I said in Japanese.

Youki's face showed her fear then, she realized she was in the room alone with me. I had always been nice to her but she knew my reputation. She got up quickly and knocked on the door at the back of the room. I waited as she spoke to Lin.

"She'll see you." Youki said quietly.

I walked past her without a second glance, closing Lin's door firmly behind me. Lin was leaning back in her seat wearing a tight fitting red dress her hair was down polished to perfection. "Rossin, I didn't think I would see you again." She smiled.

"You set me up?" I asked. Lin wasn't stupid; I knew she had to have known this.

She leaned forward folding her hands together "Rossin, I like you. You're a good worker, you do what you're told and then you go the hell home. I like that work ethic. Mr. Nakajima knows what he wants. From the first day you two stepped into the community. He saw her, with that baseball cap on, her hair messy and the laughter. He said to me 'Lin, she will be my daughter.' At first I laughed, thought it was joke but then he looked at me and I knew. He was serious."

I took a step closer "you could have warned me, I would taken her away." I yelled I pulled my weapon.

Lin looked at it "you're going to kill me? What good would come of that? You would have the entire family after you. You're smarter than that. I know, you put on this façade that you aren't but I know. You're just a smart as Nadia." She got up and stood in front of me. "If you would have known, then it would have been bad for you. Tobias would have killed you and snatch the girl. The end result would be the same."

She was speaking the truth as I shaking at this point. I gripped her neck and her eyes widened slightly. "Let her go, let him take of her. It's best this way."

I could my eyes watering and shoved her. She barreled into her desk, I walked out.

"_Knead the dough, Rossin. It isn't hard." Nadia scowled me as she watched me cook. I didn't want to make fucking dumplings to begin with. It was my turn to cook and I had asked her for any request and of course she asked for chicken dumpling soup. The one thing I didn't know how to cook. She said she was teaching me but instead she was being a tyrant. "I am kneading the fucking dough." I snapped back. She bumped me with her hip putting her hands over mine. Guiding me through the dough. "See that's how u knead it. I'll start the broth." She smiled turning her back to me. I looked at her silhouette; she was only wearing her pink slip dress, bare foot and her hair loose down the small of her back. My Nadia._

I was waiting at the table when they brought her out. The blue sweat suit was too big on her. Her hair was tied back in a fish braid. "Sunshine" she said my nickname with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and smelt her hair. The guard cleared his throat, a warning to break apart.

I eased her to the table, she never let go of my hands. Her right cheek was slightly bruised, I touched it and she smiled in spite of everything. "Don't worry the other girl is in the infirmary. Now everyone is scared of me."

"Why'd you do it?" I couldn't look at her when I said it. I didn't want to ask it but I had to. "I wanted to help out more and the bike. I--"

I cut her off and looked at her my face completely void of any expression. "We're done."

She frowned not understanding "what are you talking about?"

I pulled my hands away putting them in my pockets. "Listen very closely." I said in English. "You and I. This shit we got going, it's over. Following me around like a puppy. Look at this bullshit you got yourself into." I looked at her up and down "But you were a good fuck, I give you that. I'm glad I got to tap that sweet ass first."

She shoved me as hard as she could "STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. "I'M SORRY, I FUCKED UP! I KNOW THAT."

I got up and so did she. "I'm done with this fairytale. You're slowing me down. It's better this way." I leaned in and kissed her. It would be our last so I wanted to make it count. She cried into my mouth as she pulled on my shirt. "You're lying, stop lying. You love me." She said in a low whisper.

I gave her a sly smile "all a game, Nadia. I'm going go now." My voice was the one I used with everyone else. Hard with no emotions involved. She crumbled against me sobbing in my chest. I looked at the guard as I pulled her off of me. She wouldn't let me go. "I love you, Rossin." She said it over and over again before the female guard pulled her off of me shoving her on the wall.

I fixed my rumpled clothes that were drenched in the middle of my chest. Her wailing haunting me as I walked out.

_I lay with my head off the bed, the breeze from the window felt cool against my skin. I felt her fingertips making a trail up over my stomach. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you stomach, the ripples?" she said to me as she kissed the side of my chest making me inhaled. I could feel myself hardening again. I pulled her up on top of me. "Again? Damn, I have underestimated your stamina." I said. We already had sex twice. She pulled my head up to look at her. "Have I overestimated your stamina?" I smiled and flipped her over. "I love you." I whispered into the nape of her neck as I pushed my cock into her. She held me tight. _

Snip. The steady sound of the scissors was the only thing that distracted me from my thoughts. Sitting on the floor my severed hair around me. My eyes were blurry with tears as I did it.

"_ROSSIN! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nadia yelled as she upper cut the guard in the chin. _

I looked at myself in the mirror, all my hair cut off. My eyes bloodshot from the fucking crying. I didn't recognize the person I saw in the mirror. I punched the mirror, shattering it. I walked into the bedroom pulled my stash of money from the shoebox in the closet. I pulled my black bag putting the scrapbook she put together for me, a pair of jeans and a shirt before leaving the apartment. I put on my helmet, starting my bike.

_Nadia had her legs crossed over each other as we lay side by side in our new apartment. I know that she didn't like that I was smoking but hadn't said anything yet. The old man had been really cool letting us stay here and getting me a job all in the same day. "Are you scared, Princess?" I asked her because I was. I was terrified of what would happen next. She had her left arm behind her head I could feel her twirling my hair between her fingertips absently minded. Instead of laughter or what I thought I was going to hear she sighed. "I'm done being of afraid of anything or anyone. We're going to be okay, just you and me." I had never heard her so serious as she nestled close. "It's okay to be afraid but I'm not going anywhere Rossin. I won't leave you, I promise." She said and then I heard her soft, subtle snoring. _

The sign for Manhattan was miles behind me, nothing but road ahead. I was numb to everything. 


	10. Chapter 10

Light Years Away

After dislocating the guard's jaw they threw me into isolation for a couple of hours. It wasn't horrible, at least I could cry alone. Now I was done crying, everyone was fast asleep when I was brought back to my cot. The "advisor" had a quick chat to tell me that the charges were dropped I was free to go tomorrow with my legal guardian. Whatever the fuck that meant. I didn't have family. My mom was dead, my father was dead and I killed my stepfather. I closed my eyes trying to drown out my pain of the last couple of hours. I'd worry about it tomorrow. I feel as though my heart was ripped out of my chest. I didn't let anyone get to me, except he could. With one look, I knew it was the same with him. Just a look. We had never argued like that, we never said anything like that before.

I pulled the pair of scissors on a girl name Lizzy got for me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I messed up and now he didn't want me anymore. A forgotten tear fell down my cheek as I raised the scissors to my hair.

Snip

_I looked at the clock hearing the water in the bathroom running. It the clock read 2:00. Great. I got out the bed walking into the bathroom. Rossin was standing at the sink looking at his bare chest, peroxide, cotton balls, needle and thread were waiting. My eyes widened at the large clean cut on his chest, I saw the droplets of blood on the floor. "What happened?" I asked. He gave me a smile "I got into a little fight." I frowned pulling him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. I grabbed everything in the bathroom and dumped them next to his body. I went to cleaning his wound in silence. _

Snip

"_You mad at me?" he asked. I looked up at him. "You gonna tell me how you got stabbed?" "A guy was giving Ty a hard time. I handled it." He said. I went to sewing him up as he gripped my shoulder. I just shook my head working on stitching him up correctly, they were so stupid. _

Snip

_This wasn't the first time I had to stitch him up and something told me it wouldn't be the last. Rossin had turned off the light and was in bed by the time I got back in the room from putting up the peroxide. I got in the bed, my back to him. I felt his arm pull me close to him. "I know you're pissed. Don't be." "Don't get stabbed." I said gently. _

Snip

_I felt him burrowing his face into my hair, molding his body to mine. "Okay. You're hair looks pretty too." he commented. I had just cut my hair. "Thank you." "Goodnight." I thought he had said but I was already asleep._

I sat the scissors down and took a deep breath. Tomorrow everything would be fine, he was just pissed. He would be waiting for me tomorrow.

* * *

I took the belongings back into place and looked at my amythest ring. The one Rossin brought me for my birthday. I put it back in its place as I followed the CO out. I imagined him standing in his jeans and grey t-shirt with a crooked smile on his face. Instead I saw Mr. Asano, dressed in another suit and a long coat. He gave me a warm smile "my dear, Nadia. What have you done to your beautiful hair?"

"Where's Rossin?" I asked in Japanese, ignoring his question. I allowed him to guide me outside and to the awaiting Lincoln Towncar.

"He's left Nadia." He replied. "He wouldn't leave without me." I argued. Before he could say another word I looked at him. "Take me home."

He nodded "very well." I leaned my head against the window closing my eyes I just wanted to get home.

"_Are you going to choke? Game point, Princess." Rossin beckoned me. I glared at him "you will not ruin my concentration." I jumped up throwing the ball, it hit nothing but net. Rossin muttered a curse as I smiled "that HORSE, drop and give me 50." I sat down next to him with my face in my hand as he did the pushups glaring at me as he did them. I gave him a sugary smile._

I went to slide my key into the door but something told me to open the door. It was open, lights were still on. "Rossin?" I called out to him with no reply. I went into the bathroom the sink was full of hair. I could feel myself hyperventaliting. I took the picture of us off the mirror and walked out of the apartment.

_I was sitting alone at the big cliff writing my name and random things out with a stick in the dirt, my bare feet in front of me. "Hey" his crackling voice came from behind me. I didn't look up "hey" I replied continuing my figures. He sat next to me. "I thought you were playing with the other boys?" I asked him. Rossin shrugged "it got boring." I didn't say anything as I titled my head to the side. "You know I love you the most right?" I looked at him, his eyes chestnut brown. I giggled "I'm cooler than them, right?" He shook his head in the agreement. "The coolest"_

Mr. Asano watched me intently as I got back in the car. I didn't hold back the tears as the thought occurred to me. "He's gone, he's left me." I didn't believe the words that came out my lips but there they were.

"It is for the best." He offered. I cut my eye at him "did you have something to do with him leaving?" He looked at me with sad eyes "no, my sweet girl. He told me he was leaving and ask if I would look after you."

I wasn't listening anymore as my lips quivered "where are we going?"

"To the airport, we have a flight to catch." He offered.

I went back to looking out the window. "I've never been on a plane before." I said just above a whisper. We arrived at JFK but instead of going through the commercial entrance we pulled up to a private plane or jet I don't know the difference.

Mr. Asano waited for me to step out. "Asano-san, no disrespect but how can you afford this?" I must have looked confused, he touched my face gently.

"My sweet girl, we have much to discuss. I have much to share with you." He said as we settled into our seats. It was like a sky hotel in here. I looked around before letting my arms settling on the run way. "I know that you're hurting. I wish I could soothe that heart ache, but one day this pain will be useful to you."

I was numb.


	11. Chapter 11

"_TO LAUGH IS TO DREAM. TO DREAM IS TO BE FREE. TO LAUGH IS TO TAKE REVENGE. TO LAUGH IS TO POSSESS EVERYTHING WE LACK IN REALITY" RENE CLAIR_

12 years later

Fucking With The Russian Wolf

I smiled sweetly at the bouncer who was more focused on the way my body looked in the form fitting violet dress I wore and the black ankle boots than my face.

"I'm looking for Victor Volk." I said.

That drew his attention straight to my eyes again. "Why would a pretty young woman as you be looking for a man like that?" he asked.

I didn't have time to fool around with the help. "Tell him that Ava Nakajima has come with some useful information." I informed him in Russian.

His eyes darkened s he spoke on his head phone in rapid Russian. I waited patiently before he ushered me inside the night club. The techno music blared as bodies swayed in the crowd. The strobe lights hurt my eyes slightly as he barreled his way through the crowd until we came to a door which was heavily guarded by another two bouncers. I observed that both had at least two weapons on them. On nod and the door opened. The hallway was narrow, the music was fading further and further away until we came to another room.

There were no guards this time. He opened the door for me, the sound our men and a few women yelling in excitement had me looking around. I felt the bouncer's hand cup the small of my back, extremely close to my rear than I liked. The crowd I noticed was impeccably dressed, surrounding a table where three men were sitting. What the hell was this?

"When I pictured Tobias Nakajima's daughter, I pictured someone more oriental" a smooth as silk voice said from behind me.

I turned around; I had seen pictures of him before. 6'2, black hair that was combed back, handsome face yes it was no other than Victor Volk the head of the Russian syndication.

"My apologies for that, Mr. Nakajima didn't let me go anywhere outside of the community. He adopted me." I informed him. Victor offered me his arm, which I had to take and sat us where we had a clear view of the table.

"I have heard about you though, the old man was quite fond of you."

"Strictly in a paternal sense" I quickly retorted. He nodded, a little surprise "of course, so what do I owe this honor, Ms. Nakajima?"

"You have someone who is very important to me in your custody. I would like him back." I smiled. I heard the click of the gluck and looked up at the table. This was what was getting the cheers. The sound of the gluck rang out again as one of the men pressed the gun to his temple.

"Why would I do that?" Victor asked with an amused expression on his face.

"The Family is weak right now with Tobias' death. His son does not have the same charisma, motivation or intelligence. Not a good leader at all. I can let you know the weak areas." I stated my case.

Victor looked at my hair as if he wanted to stroke it. "You would turn on family? How can I trust your integrity?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I crossed my legs "Tobias was my family and I was forced into this family. I was well treated but now that he is dead, I have no one to protect me from his son. So the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Victor took this all in "Who is this person who you--" the gun shot going off stopped his words; a man was slump on the table. Victor smirked at my reaction, which was none.

"So you are familiar with Russian Roulette?" he asked.

"Only in the movies, he goes by the name Happy." I said jumping to the point. I was tired of the idle conversation and I could feel that Rossin's time was running away from him.

Victor's eyes darkened slightly "He succeeded in taking out one of my Lieutenants. I cannot let this go, Ms. Nakajima." Victor's words came out final but his eyes told a different story.

"He was following order from this motorcycle gang he is involved with. I understand you position and eye for an eye." I agreed.

"Who is he to you?"

I smiled "what does that matter? I am willing to give you intel to increase your reach into a very lucrative market. All I ask is for his life.'

He was quiet for a few moments, I saw that someone had retrieved the body and had cleaned up the space where the corpse had been sitting. "Would you give up your life for him, Ms. Nakajima?" he asked.

"Yes I would."

Victor looked at me with those blazing blue eyes of his "interesting, without hesitation. You are a very intriguing woman." He stood up extending his hand to me.

I took it allowing him to move me to the seat at the table. He pulled a Colt Anaconda .45 revolver out u of his waist coat releasing all the bullets and place on into its place.

I did the calculation in my head. _6 rounds_. He spun the revolver, everything in place and put the gun in my hands. "Why do you think I haven't killed you yet?" he asked, his lips close to my earlobe.

I smiled and looked at him our lips barely missing each other. "If you kill me, it will start a war. Which you would lose. If I kill myself, good riddens to a potential enemy."

"It's simple really. Win the game. I will let you have this Happy and spend 94 hours with him before you are to come back and discuss this business."

I took a deep breath and placed the barrel of the gun to my head. _Click_. There were three of us. The two men were shaking silly as I sat there waiting my turn. If I died, so would he. _Click._ If Rossin died without me speaking to him. I couldn't bear to be on this Earth alone, without him. "You should breathe, it helps" Victor coaxed me. I put the barrel of the gun in my mouth. The metallic taste tangy against my tongue. I looked at him. _Click. _Victor smiled pressing his index finger to his lips as he watched the Roulette. I was doing the mathematics in my head of all the possibilities. The game of chance isn't really chance, its statistics. _Click. _

I quickly took out my pistol as the gun went off, the man on my left body slumped on the table. I pulled the trigger taking the man to my right life away. I could hear the bodyguards around me pulling out their weapons. "I'm not a fan of Russian Roulette" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Truly intriguing, Ms. Nakajima" I stood up and looked at him "you remind me of my brother. He's no fun either but I assume that's the way one must be when it comes to family." He reasoned. I said nothing as he waved his hand. His men left the room. He wiped the splattered blood off my face with a handkerchief. "You're prize is waiting in your car."

He handed me his card. "See you in 94 hours, Mr. Volk."

He gave me a quick nod "oh and where did you pull that gun from?" he gave me the once over.

I smirked and left.

They had really put a beaten on him. He had grown a lot since the last time I saw him. 6'2, he was much bigger than before, more muscular and all these tattoos. He looked at me as I pulled out the parking lot.

"Who the hell are you?" his voice was raspier, still had that smoking habit.

I ran my finger along his cheek "You don't remember me, Sunshine?" I asked.

His puffy eyes widened as much as they could. "Nadia."

I shrugged "rest" I said downshifting the clutch. He was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This chapter was what I started with before I started the actual story. I tweaked it slightly. The chapter is titled Woods. It's a song by Bon Iver, one of the greatest American musicians I have ever heard. I saw him in London last year when I was visiting some friends. Changed the way I viewed folk music. I thought it was very fitting for the crossroads Happy and Nadia are at in their lives. Enjoy. ;-)_

_Mannuel, vous m'avez amené des bois. Mon amour._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SOA character. I own the world I've created around them._

_*Jamie was the name Nadia went by on the reservation._

Woods

Am I dead? Was the first thought that came to me as I felt the really soft mattress under me. I woke up wearing nothing all my wounds had been stitched and bandaged. My body was still throbbing from the pain but the slight cotton mouth indicated I had been given drugs to subdue the pain. After the beating I took last night I couldn't believe I was alive. When I catch that fucker King, I was gonna be the last thing he ever saw. I needed to call Nate and tell what happened. I'm sure they were out looking for me. It was hard for me to walk. I figured I had a couple of cracked ribs, my jaw throbbed but it wasn't broken. I knew I had a black eye and my arms felt like they were on fire from being strung up.

Fucking with the Russians was a bad move...well being caught by the Russians was even worse because usually you never survived. What made me the exception?

I walked down the long hallway, I realized something. I was unarmed, in a strange place and didn't know how the fuck I got there. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved into the closet bedroom as the person passed me, humming. I looked around for a weapon and couldn't find on. Fuck! I guess I had to do this the old fashion way. I ignored the pain of my body and went back into the bedroom where I woke up.

I only saw the backside of this woman but I like what I saw. Leggy thing, wearing only a little purple slip, her thick long black hair was out and seemed to be everywhere. I caught her off guard as I pinned her on the bed, arms behind her back. She yelped. "I don't know who you are darling but I will snap your fucking neck." I tightened my grip on her arms, instead of the expected cry out, I heard a giggle. I was not in the mood for jokes.

"I saved your life last night and now you threaten to take mine? Rossin, really, has it been that long?" she spoke the Algonquin language. The language of my people. Her voice was muffled but only one person alive knew my real name outside of the club. I released my grip on her moving back slowing, hitting the dresser by an accident. My heart was racing. This was a dream…I was dead.

_I walked through the woods slowly carefully and as quietly as possible. She was here somewhere. Everyone knew that Jamie was the best at Man hunt, the smallest out of everyone and also the stealthiest. She was "it" and everyone else had gotten caught, leaving me. I heard a twig snap behind me and crotched low ducking behind tree. I pressed myself against the pine tree trying to not make a sound. It was quiet, nothing but the breeze. I decided to make a run for it. I felt the pressure of someone barreling into my back as I face planted into the soil and leaves. I turned over as she still straddled me, a stick at my neck. Her hair was wild like always, littered with leave and her face was dirty. Jamie smiled "I've found you."_

She turned around and fixed her hair back smoothing into place. Nadia. Last time I saw her…I didn't like thinking about it. She was 16 back then, in juvie. I had told her I didn't want her anymore. That she was holding me back. I told her I didn't love her and that we weren't a family. She had been crying then and gripping me, begging me to stay with her and I left.

Every since then I was then I was cold and aloof. I felt dead inside and the only thing that warmed it up slightly was the fact I was part of the Sons. Tobias told me that he could provide a better life for her, a different life that I could give her. From the looks of this place he had kept his word. It was a helluva a lot better than that shitty one bedroom we had or my current apartment in Tacoma.

She held out her hands for me, I just stared at them not knowing what else to do. "You should rest, your wounds." She coaxed patting the bed.

"I thought about you everyday" the words spilled out like water. I didn't mean to say it but there it was.

I couldn't get over her body. I wonder if she knew that she was so beautiful that sexy was just her shifting her weight on the balls of her feet with her hand on her hip.

"Come hug me then." She said in a little voice. There was my Nadia. I wrapped my arms around her holding her as tight as I could in my state. I smiled her hair; the smell of jasmine, of soap, her silk slip was cool to my touch.

"I don't believe you." She said softly.

I pulled back, not breaking the physical contact. She had matured a great deal, her eyes showed her knowledge and they were colder than when I had seen them last.

"Listen to me right now, I love you. I love you and he told me he could provide for you in ways I couldn't, so I let him." I wasn't proud of it but that was the situation.

She fixed her face and put on the fakest smile I'd seen in my life. "Its fine, you fucking traded me to do this?" she poked at my ribs that sent a streak of pain through my body. She pushed me easily onto the bed and leaned on the bed post. "Russians? Sons of Anarchy? Really?" she asked me.

I sat up and rubbed my head before looking at her "After you left, I ran. Headed west. Got into some shit and ended up in jail. I headed up to Washington because it reminded me of home. The trees and shit. Landed in Tacoma. Somewhere I could have peace and not think of anything." I pulled her to me, her hair brushed against my arms. "I made new friends and they took me in. Treated me with respect, didn't ask about my background. They had a different code. Different way of thinking than what society said. I wanted to be a part of it.

"So you joined the Sons of Anarchy." I nodded, wondering how she knew all of this.

* * *

_3 days earlier_

Nadia closed the apartment door behind her sitting her purse on bare table. She took a look around there really wasn't anything to look at. He didn't have anything in the living room except for a tattered grey couch, a television and a stereo. She walked pass the beer bottles that littered the counter to the tiny bedroom. The mattress was on the floor and there was a stack of books in the corner. She crouched down and looked at his selection of books. She smiled to herself he still had the same taste in books, all these war books. As she made her way to her car one thing was clear. He didn't stay home often. Now she had to go to this motorcycle clubhouse.

Nadia walked into the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse with a little apprehension. The rock music was blaring, smoke filled the air, and scantily clad woman walked around and threw her dirty looks. Nadia decided to walk straight up the bar, the bartender knew all. As the rather large bartender's eyes glazed over at her, she realized something. She was very out of place. In her short lavender dress and her cropped military jacket "What can I do for you sweetheart?"

She smiled "I'm looking for a guy he goes by the name Happy?" Nadia felt a pair of warm hands on her bare legs as a body molded to her back. She leaned into it, natural flirtation.

"Why you looking for Happy? I'm all the man you need right here, babe." A playful voice said.

Nadia twisted her body around to face the man who was border line sexually assaulting her and smiled.

He was attractive blond hair guy with a lot of tattoos. She looked down at his leather vest _Kozik_. She deemed him as harmless as he smiled at her.

"I don't think so Kozik." She said bringing her face close. "I'm not into pretty. I'm looking for Happy."

Instead of taking it disrespectfully, Kozik laughed "he isn't here. Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Happy don't have old girlfriends."

"Where did he go?"

Kozik looked her over "darling I can't tell you that. You're welcome to stick around."

"I'll pass rain check?" Nadia offer.

Kozik leaned closer to her "where has Happy been hiding a fine piece of ass like you at?"

Nadia pushed him back with her palm gently "in Japan." She walked out without another word.

The gravel crunched under her boots as she made her way back to her car.

"Hey, Miss wait!"

Nadia turned around to see a pretty blonde walking towards her. Nadia gave her a smile.

"You said you were looking for Happy?" the blonde crossed her arms. Nadia raised her eyebrow "yea, do you know where he is?" The blonde looked nervous and shaky about the information. Nadia put her hand on her shoulder trying to assure the blonde that it wouldn't leave the two of them.

"They sent Happy after this Russian guy. He backed out of a deal, crossed the club."

Nadia kept her face relaxed but was silently cursing Rossin. "Where?"

The woman shrugged "I dunno somewhere is California."

Nadia watched the woman's demeanor she cared about Happy a great deal. "Thank you I'm Ava by the way." She got in her car and pulled off.

* * *

She ran her fingers over the smiley faces over my chest. Her original tattoo that I had adopted. "I started my collection."

She moved to her side. When she lifted the shift I gasped. She had my name, my real name tattooed down her side. There were eleven small smiley faces around it. "I had to prove my allegiance as well."

My hands balled up into a fist. She was a killer just like me but something was different from me compared to her. She was educated and her beauty made her perfect.

She smoothed out the shift. I had to ask "did he touch you?"

Nadia sat next to me, our legs touching "never, I was like a daughter. I did the accounting for his clubs internationally. Audits and that sort of thing. I was not to be touched by any man. Strict orders." She said adamantly.

"Why did he let you come?" I remember the old man telling me that I would never see her again.

"He's dead. I knew this was my chance to get out and find you." She smiled "Plus Kai has been making advances towards me since I was 16 and now that his father is dead I knew my days were marked."

She confused me, I guess she sensed it because she nudged me "He thinks I want to take his position. Everyone thinks I am more clever and intelligent than him it's the only rational thing. I did my homework to find you and headed to Tacoma." She lay back in the bed "when I got there, they weren't really forthcoming about your whereabouts. I got this beautiful girl talking."

I knew just the one, fucking Stacey.

"She told me you were going after some Russians. From there I knew pretty much where to go."

"That was fucking dangerous." I spat, angry. Nadia could have gotten kill, I wasn't worth it. From her breathing I know she was smiling "I am the adopted daughter of one of the most dangerous crime families in the world. I know how to protect myself." She nudged my back with her soft foot. "You never gave me enough credit."

I looked at the wall "you were supposed to be taken care of, not pulled in this shit. He's lucky he's dead." I growled. I felt her chest on my back and her legs snaked around my waist. I tried to calm my "friend" down. I didn't want to scare her with the tightening happening in my groin. Her hands caressed my arms.

"I'm 28 now I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman I can take care of myself. I'm not a princess and I don't need the world. I just wanted our family. That was the best 3 years of my life."

I pulled her tighter around me, breathing in her scent. "You're going to hurt yourself if you pull my any tighter." She informed me. I ran my callused hands over her smooth legs. "Don't leave again." I said barely a whisper.

A stray tear fell on her leg. I felt her shift herself until she was sitting in my lap staring into my eyes. I didn't care that I was cry. I could always be vulnerable with her. She was the only one. I felt her soft lips crush mine.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Note: Last final taken last Friday! Off to Puerto Rico for the holidays with my boyfriend. Enjoy the Chapter ;-)_

_Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds. ____William Shakespeare_

Blue Skies

Nadia pulled back sooner than I wanted getting off my lap, getting the tray of food that was still warm.

"Eat" she said, wiping her eyes. She had made me hot cereal with fresh blueberries, something she must has still remembered I liked and Canadian bacon.

I started to dig in until I saw that she was leaving the room. "You're not gonna eat?"

She gave me a crooked smile "nay, you know I`m not into eating breakfast. I'm going to take a shower." She tossed me a phone before leaving out the room.

As I ate my food, I thought about that. I used to know everything about her. After a quick phone call to the club, letting them know I was safe and would be away for a couple of days I got up.

I sat on the toilet seat, gripping the towel in my hand as I watched the silhouette of her body through the glass door. Should I tell her? That the man she affection ally speaks lied to her about me. She believes I left her…just like I had planned. I hated that old fucking bastard but I had to let it go.

"Do you do this often, watch women showering?" Nadia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized she had turned off the shower and now standing in front of me. Her right leg was touching both my inner thighs. I looked up at her; Nadia was still drenched with water. She gripped the towel and leaned down "thank you" her minty breath made my lips tingle. She gave me a light peck on the lips.

I kept my grip on the soft green towel. She was still eye level with me and raised her left eyebrow. I gripped the back of her neck pulling her lips further onto me. Nadia surprised me she was rougher than I thought. Her lips, her tongue were so forceful making me yield to her without toughing me. My injuries felt like they were in the distance, I'd worry about popping stitches later.

Nadia was quick, she had already straddled me; my dick was hard and ready. Her skin was cool and slick to the touch as my fingers tangled in her wet hair pulling her lips further on me. As she slid that beautiful pussy down my shaft I realized. After 12 years, a shit load of women who layed under me, she still had the sweetest and tightest pussy I'd ever had. The toilet screeched as I dug my fingers into her hips as her body arched back. The way she rolled her hips made me dig deeper into her skin I could feel her blood underneath my fingertips. Her face was going to make me nut. Nadia enjoying me, sighing and the light moaning I had to take mind away for a moment. I gripped her hair hard arching her back, kissing that beautiful breast. Chest to chest she pulled my chin towards her, our lips meeting. I could feel her orgasm coming, the shaking had started.

Taking her firmly against me, ignoring everything but her; I moved us to the purple rug that matched the soft white and lavender of the bathroom. She whined when I slide out of her that made me smile. I cupped her face; staring at her as her eyes widened when I pushed into her. I closed my eyes, kissing her neck as she gripped me close. I was trying to hold off of it and let out a moan. Her whimpering and finally I felt it, she had cum. I went deeper and harder into her causing both of us to gasp as I came.

The burning coming from my stomach woke me up. I hadn't realized we fell asleep on the floor. I left her on the floor and looked for a thread and needle. I looked at the full length mirror in the bathroom and stitched back up. Four stitches had popped, I hadn't noticed before. I looked back at her. Nadia was asleep; lying on her stomach, her now dry hair was somewhere between straight and curly covering her face from my view. I gritted my teeth as I pulled the needle through one more time. I looked at my work in the mirror, not bad.

"How long have I've been sleep." She yawned. I put the needle and string back in the fancy cabinet and gave her a slight smile. She hadn't moved from where she was laying but I could see her white teeth through the curls.

"Not long at all." I could tell by her light snoring that she hadn't slept in awhile. I didn't like that.

She pushed off the ground looking down at her flat torso. It was clear that she either workout or was still in conditioning state from Kendo. My blood was stained on her chest as well as the rug.

I had already turned on the shower and offered my hand "come here, I'll get you clean." I coaxed.

She didn't give me any hesitation when she gave me her hand. I washed her in the shower; study her body as I did. I wanted to keep in my memory bank if this turned out to be a dream. She looked at me with that smile of hers "next time, I won't be so ruff." Her fingertips lightly traced the fresh stitches. That made me laugh out loud.

We dried off, she brought me some sweatpants and she had slipped on a black slip. I pulled her in the bed with me and pulled the covers over us. I don't know when it happened but we fell asleep again.

_Cleveland, Ohio_

_Rossin boots hit the gravel hard as he crouched bracing his body for the fall. He heard the cop's heavy boots on the fire escape as he hauled ass out the alleyway to the street. Something told him not to deal with Mike about this particular job. Now there were 6 people dead and he was fucked. Rossin knew that a Bolo was put out for someone of his description. 6'2, copper skin, shaved head, clean shaved, around 17 years of age. He knew that he had to stash the cash, cuz with all this heat…he wouldn't get far. He gave himself 3 days tops. He was wrong about that too. Rossin barreled himself through the workday crowd heading towards the train station. He slammed a slow ass walking man on the wall out of his way as he leaped down the stairs heading to any express train. The doors closed just as the police got to him. Standing on the other side of the closing doors, Rossin looked at the police stone face. He gave them the finger as the train pulled off. The train passengers stared at him without staring as he sat down in the seat and cigarette. He took a long pull of the cigarette as they train shook leaning back in the seat, exhaling. It was only a matter of minutes before they got him at the next stop. He would enjoy his cigarette._

"_Will the defendant please rise?" the judge's monotone voice said._

_Rossin showed no emotion as he stood up, they had shackled his wrists and ankles this time. He barely listened to the bitch. She had found him guilty on the armed robbery charge, carrying a concealed weapon, and two counts of assault and battery. Rossin smirked to himself the blood of those people were on his hands but he wasn't found guilty of it. _

"_Since you're so young and have a reasonably unblemished record. I sentence you to 4 years in Ohio State Penitentiary. Court is adjudged." The judge froze for a second as Rossin smiled at her. It was the first time he had showed any emotion the entire trial. She had to admit; frightened her. _

I followed the spicy smell coming from the big ass kitchen. _Do You Wanna Touch_ was loud echoed through the downstairs. She was dressed in the same thing she wore to sleep. It was now dark outside and around 9:00, we had slept the day away. She was setting the plates at the dining room table. I looked around at the large downstairs and whistle. That got her attention.

"Nice digs you got here" I commented. "Thanks" she smiled walking around me with the large bowl of Ramen. I hadn't had authentic Ramen in years. The smell was intoxicating. I watched her place our bowls and then take the cold sake placing it on the table.

"I know you're hungry." She said pulling me to sit down at the head of the table. I pulled her on top of my lap and kissed her deeply. The rumbling from my stomach made her laugh out loud she got off my lap and handed me the chopsticks.

We ate, drank and talked like the years hadn't passed by. Like this is what we were supposed to be. Nadia looked at her phone.

"Got somewhere to be?" I asked taking a gulp of the sake.

She looked at me with a grin "I gotta go see a friend of the family."

I nodded as I helped her clear the table. "You're coming with me. I already laid out your clothing upstairs in the guest room."

I stopped her movement pinning her to cabinet. "Why?"

I felt her fingers undoing the strings of my sweats as her eyes never broke contact.

"Kenji is a very powerful man. I need to make sure I am properly protected from Nakajima's son. I'm sure he is hunting for me as we speak."

The sweats dropped down to my ankles as she lifted herself on the countertop, her legs eased open wider and squeezed around my waist.

"I can protect you. If that motherfucker knows what's good for him. He won't come around." I snapped pulling her close. They could bring an army to Tacoma if they wanted to. I wouldn't be that easy to capture this time and she wouldn't get hurt.

Her hands clasped around me dick making me catch my breath. She slid her ass up to the very edge teasing me.

"This I know but I do not want any unnecessary bloodshed. This visit is imperative, Rossin. Trust me." Her arms circled my neck tugging my head down to her lip.

I shoved my dick into her "with my life."

I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't my everyday kind of look. Black jeans, black shoes, white button down shirt and black blazer. I heard her clear whistle from behind me and turned around. My jaw fell open when I looked at her.

"Very nice." she mused. I was staring down at her. Nadia looked like one of those women out the fashion magazines. A smile tugged on my lips as I thought back to going to Manhattan and seeing those models in their expensive clothes strutting down the street. She had her hair down and natural, with a strapless green dress that was smooth and cool to the touch. The dress came to her mid thigh and those high heel pumps. Damn. My babe looked good. She had her jewelry on.

I pulled her right hand, "You kept the ring."

She looked down at her ring twisting it "I thought about tossing it but I just couldn't."

I laughed and kissed her. The kiss became deeper when she leaned into me. She pushed me back gently when it was very apparent where this would lead. "I don't want to go out."

Nadia gripped my hand "Come on babe, just a couple of hours and then we come back."

I didn't move from where I stood, unconvinced. I didn't want to share her.

_Oh shit…_was the thought that went through my head as her hands caressed my chest. "If we go, then later you and I." she licked her lips "handcuffs, whipped cream, interested?"

I smiled "let's go get this shit over then." I slapped her on the ass as she walked in front of me.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Nadia looked around the large penthouse that overlooked downtown Tokyo. Everything had been explained on the plane. There was never a Mr. Asano, only the Tobias Nakajima. She was emotionally drained everybody was lying to her. Rossin was long gone and had lied to her about loving her. About being a family. The charade was over. After being brought to the penthouse, Nakajima barked orders at everyone to get everything for the together. A short Japanese woman had washed her and put her into a new dress before leaving her be in her new room. She had wondered around the place and now stood at the window. "Ah, there you are my sweet child." Nadia turned to the familiar voice but the persona was something all new. She bowed to him "thank you for the new clothes." She said in Japanese. He gleamed in approval. "I have someone for you to meet." He put his hands on her shoulders as a Japanese guy in a suit perhaps 4 years older than her. He was had his hands in his pockets as he looked over her. "Kai, meet your new sibling Ava." Tobias smiled. Kai's eyes widened for a slight second but Nadia saw it. They bowed to each other. "Welcome to the family, Ava." He said through a strained smile. Nadia nodded "thank you for your acceptance."_

Nadia drove like a maniac but she could drive. It was only at one speed though, which was fast. I had to admit if I had a Jaguar XK120 Roadster I wouldn't drive slow anywhere either. Now I knew that we were in Los Angeles and arrived at a club with a fucked up long line that stretched around the corner. Nadia pulled up to the front and threw her keys to the valet before taking my hand. I lead her forward as the bouncer and the skinny Asian bitch with a list looked at us like we were crazy.

"Name?" she asked not looking at us but her list.

Nadia smiled "I'm here to see Kenji, tell him Ava Nakajima is here to see him."

The girl straightened up and bowed switching to Japanese "My apologies for the wait, Ms. Nakajima. VIP will be ready for you." The girl's hand was shaking as she unclasped the velvet rope.

Why did Nadia scare the shit out the girl? Nadia walked in to the place like she owned it. I realized this wasn't my Nadia. This was Ava Nakajima. The Japanese mob princess. A guy I assume was the bar manager with a nervous tick came up to us and bowed to Nadia guiding us to a roped off section. I hated clubs preferring bars but Nadia; she loved to dance. She used to drag me to clubs all the time and I would just watch her enjoying herself. Never dancing with anyone else and always standing where I could see her. From VIP; we could see the entire club. The music was crap. A bottle of champagne was brought to us.

As Nadia watched the crowd, I was watching her. She was putting on the façade of being casual but I saw the seriousness there. The same seriousness I had towards the club.

She turned to me putting my hand to her lips kissing it. "I love you." She said close to my earlobe.

"Whose girl are you?" I asked.

"Happy aka Rossin's girl." She winked at me.

I was about to kiss her again when the manager came up to us again. "Ms. Nakajima, Kenji-san will see you now." He said.

She stood up and kissed me. "I'll be back in a minute." She said and I watch her leave. I stood up and walked out of the club. We passed the place I had made a mental note to go back to while she spoke with this Kenji.

_Ohio State Penitentiary_

_Overflow was not the best circumstance for Rossin. No friends and worst no protection, not good. The other inmates were still trying to figure him out. He didn't talk and seemed disinterested in everything. This went on for a week until one night as he lay on his bed he felt someone grip his arm. Rossin knew it would be a matter of time before someone would pick on him, until one of the booty bandits would lock onto him. Rossin allowed himself to be yanked off his bun. _

"_Yeah, bring that ass." the inmate spoke. White boys, Rossin smirked. Of course the Aryans would try him. Rossin pulled the shank out of his boxers; with four swift jabs of the sharpened metal the first attacker was on the floor gargling his own blood. The second attacker wasn't prepared for the assault; Rossin gripped his neck stabbed him over 10 times in the stomach. Rossin watched his attacker's face as the blood trickled from the side of his mouth and shoved away. Rossin sat on the bunk waiting for the guards to make their rounds. He heard the hushed whispers and speculation as Rossin was shoved to the ground and hogged tied. _

_Solitary confinement sucked but that was the price Rossin was willing to pay not to prolong his stay at the Pen. The blacks gave him protection out of respect of killing two high ranking Nords. The guards never found the shank which meant they couldn't tie Rossin to the crime. No inmate spoke about it. _

_Rossin did his time with most fearing to ever fuck with him and got out. _

The guy working behind the counter looked up when I came in. I'm sure they didn't get many customers besides crack heads at this time of night.

"What can I do for you?" his voice was high like a girl's. I made a face as I looked at the merchandise.

I pointed at the glass looking at the man "Lemme see that one right there."

_Nadia assumed the first position again getting in the fighting stance as Kai propelled himself back up from the gravel. The match of Jujutsu was turning out to be quite entertaining, Tobias watched as his younger child held her own against the much skilled elder. From what he had seen Kai had got some shots off of her. Kai had underestimated his adopted sister's ability and was now kicking himself for it. He charged her once again taking her by surprises giving her a swift kick in the gut. Unfortunately Kai did not pull his foot back quick enough. Nadia took hold of it and twisted it, Kai cried out as he fell to his knees. She seized the opportunity to punch him square in the chest with her palm. Kai coughed up blood and tapped the ground._

"_Perhaps next time you will not laugh at my skill at Jujutsu, Kai-san." She said. Nadia waved her hand and two servants came to help Kai up._

"_Bravo daughter, you skill surpass anything I have expected as always. Now what is this I have heard, Kai were you laughing at your sister?"_

"_He was Papa and he challegen me to a match to show my skill level. Since he has been doing Jujutsu since he was a child. We handled the conversation civilized haven't we brother?" she asked. _

_Kai's eyes narrowed "We did sweet sister." He said through grit teeth as his lips trembled. She nodded at him as their father lead her away. _

"_Ava, you must change into something more formal." Tobias said as he opened the sliding for her. The sounds of Kai wailing as the family live in doctor set the contorted bone back in place behind them as the door closed._

_Nadia smiled "where are we going father?" she asked as servant brought a purple dress with a pair of black pumps was brought to 18 year old Nadia. _

"_To see the other families. Take in all you see, my clever child. They are friends now but they are still serpents in the tall grass." He tapped the tip of her nose. She walked out the room without another word the servant following behind her. _

I never liked Kenji. His eyes were too squirrely for me to take him seriously. His eyes glazed over with desire when he saw me. I was used to that with him. Kenji lust for me stemmed back when I first met him when I was 21. The only thing that had changed about the greasy fellow was his ever expanding waist size.

He poured me tea in a sign of respect, raising his tea cup up in the air as I did the same giving him a slight head bow. I took a sip as I felt his eyes on me; I gave him a half smile.

"Ava, the apple of Nakajima-san eye; your brother is looking for you. The entire family has been worried sick about your sudden disappearance." He said coy.

I counted three guards, two at the entry point and one that stood on the wall adjacent to where Kenji sat. "After all these years Kenji, you still must post guards for little me?" I mused.

Kenji laughed at my joke, he reminded me of Buddha as his giant chest jiggled inside of his white collared shirt.

"Of course not, you are like a beloved niece to me. These are dangerous times we live in. One must protect themselves." He said as if he bestowed some infinite wisdom on me.

"That's right the Russians dogs are barking at your back door I have heard."

He looked at me with apprehension in his eyes. "Yes, they are circling my territory with knowing that Nakajima-san is dead. They think us week. Your brother will honor your father's name when he is voted to take his seat. "

I laughed at this sliding the tea out of my way to fold my hands on the table. "The vote has already been counted. Kai will not succeed my father and you know that. Shall we drop the charade?"

I snapped my fingers at one of his guards who came over to me "Bring your master a napkin or something. He seems to be perspiring profusely. Do I make you nervous, Kenji-san?" I asked.

Kenji snatched the napkin out of his body guard's hand and dabbed his face with it, straightening the wire frames. "Well, you have jumped right to the point haven't you?" his playful façade was nonexistent now as he looked at me like the enemy. "What do you want?"

"You are the shot caller of all of California. I need your backing 100%. I have no time to be watching you constantly." I gave him the honest truth.

"The vote will be recounted." He snapped.

"Nonsense" I smiled.

"It isn't right; Kai is next to the throne not Tali. It is improper, it goes against tradition." He practically spat.

I leaned forward "is that a no?" I wanted to be clear.

He looked at me with the most dumbfounded expression. "It is a no."

"Leave" I said loud and clear. My eyes never left Kenji's as he watched all three of his guards leave the room. Leaving him alone with me. I snapped my fingers getting his attention to me.

"You listen to me, you grotesque fat fuck. I came here and spoke courtesy to you out of respect for my departed father. Let's get some things straightened out, shall we? They work for me. You work for me. There is nowhere within the community you can go to earn support. So you fall in line or I will personally put a hollow point bullet in your head. Then I will your territory to the Russian."

His eyes widened "you've—spoken with the Russians?" he asked.

We were beyond Q&A. He had worn down my patience. "Of course I will tax them for the property but that will not be a problem. I am not greedy."

He sat back with a defeated look or a look of disbelief I wasn't quite sure. "What do you want?"

"What was my original statement? I must have your full backing to keep the California syndication up and running. You are one superb leader and replacing you with all the changes occurring in this short period of time will not go over well. If anything I am strategically aware."

He took a full minute mulling over what I had just said. I watched as he raised his tea cup to me as I did the same taking a sip.

I stood up and he stood up as well bowing to me. I gave him a curt nod. "Kenji-san, if I hear a whisper, have a feeling of betrayal coming from you." I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. "I will give the Russians this territory and come after you myself." I took a step towards him. "I would like to have you there when I execute your lovely wife and beautiful daughters. Then I'll hand you over to the Russians as a token of gratitude for getting a nuisance off my hands."

He fell to his knees and kissed my shoes. I turned around leaving him alone in his fancy private room.

_United States_

_Rossin kneeled in front of the map of the states. It felt like déjà vu. He looked over to his left he could still picture Nadia smiling as she pointed to a random state. Her eyes were still blood shot red from last night's ordeal. It aint everyday you killed your father. That seemed like light years away. He closed his eyes and opened them once more. There was just him again. After getting out of the pen; he double back to the abandoned building he had stashed his share of the money and his album. The bag layed untouched in a burnt out ceiling top. Now he kneeled next to his bike in Nebraska. Well the best way to settle this was to close his eyes and pick a spot. He looked where his finger pointed to…Washington. He folded the map up and put it in his backpack before strapping on his helmet. Before he knew it he was on the road again, the calming effect of the empty road spoke volumes. _

I watched her look around the VIP section for me and toward the bar area. I smirked to myself she knew that I wouldn't be out in that fucking dance floor. I saw her reach for her phone and cover her ear as she walked to the bathroom. My phone began to vibrate in my jacket. I followed; locking the bathroom door behind me as my arms circled her from behind.

"That was longer than a minute." I said letting my teeth graze her earlobe. Nadia pulled up her own dress to her waist as she looked at me through the mirror.

"My apologies, you can punish me for the time." She grinned wickedly.

I pulled down those lacy little panties she had on and pushed her more over the basin of the sink. She gripped it as I unzipped my jeans and boxers. I cupped her chin applying just enough pressure on her jaws to let her know I didn't like to wait as I shoved my dick in her.

She let out a gasp and licked her lips as I fucked her from behind. Nadia arched her body backing that beautiful apple booty back on me. I noticed the spider lilies that circled her hips glistened from the sweat as I pumped into her. She was matching my rhythm, her left hand gripping my leg. Fuck, I popped another stitch. I was never gonna heal fucking with my woman!

_Sakai City, Japan_

_Nadia sat still looking at the sea from the window, she looked down at her kimono. The kimono that her father had admired on her; it seemed like the honorable thing to wear it for his funeral. People came from all over the world to pay respect to the deceased from one of the oldest families in Japan. Nadia wiped a stray tear from her face. If her father saw this breach of emotion he would scowled her and tell her to be strong for there was a battle coming and she must be strong. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over. Nadia managed to give the older gentlemen a smile as nodded his head at her. He was wearing a black suit and he was neat and proper as always "Ava are you alright?" he asked. "I will be in one day time, Hitoshi-san. I need one day to mourn." She said. Hitoshi had been her father's personal guard for years and had trained Nadia in the sword play as well as most of the martial arts she knew. He folded his hands behind his back as he joined her in looking at the sea. "Take your day my dear. For tomorrow, you must battle the sheep in wolves clothing." Nadia glanced around the room at the well put together men and the wives to her brother. Of course he was surrounding by the families leaders and having a good laugh as well. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sea. Did Kai have no honor! No respect! Their father had not been dead for a week and already he was being cheery. "As your father before you, will you honor me with the privilege to serve you?" he asked. Her eyes widened at his proposal "you mean?" He simply nodded. "I must go away for a while but I will return to the main island. Will you handle my affairs while I am away?" she asked. He nodded again "will you go before the vote?" Nadia shook her head "to be viewed as a coward. Absolutely not. I will be here the verdict and then leave from there. There are some loss ends overseas that will be needed to be tied up." "As well as here." He replied. "You have my full support and carry my name to do as you must." Nadia responded. He nodded once again leaving her side. An older woman perhaps by 5 years came to stand next to her. The woman was very elegant in the fine silk kimono. Nadia felt the woman grip her hand. "Do not fear Tali. Have him right where I want him. You will be Queen. I swear my father's name." Nadia promised letting her strength flow into Tali._

We had opened the balcony doors to let the cool night air into the room. Nadia layed across my legs as I traced random patterns on her smooth bare ass. After a nice slow fuck we laid in a comfortable conversation not diving too deeply in each other's backgrounds. She said we had a lot of time for that.

"Princess?"

"Hhmm?"

"What did you have to talk to the guy about? Why was everyone so scared of you?"

"Do you want the honest truth?"

I thought about how to respond to that. Did I really want to know? "No, forget it."

She pulled the pillow closer to her head "one day you will ask for the honest truth. I will tell you then."

I let my fingers trace invisible lines on her legs. "I want you to come to Tacoma with me. I think you'll like it. You know--" She was so silent I didn't know if she was listening.

"I know I will. It's very peaceful. I love it already. We gotta get house built though. A house by sea." I could hear her smiling as she said it.

"Yeah, that beats the hell out of my crappy ass apartment."

_Tacoma, Washington_

_Rossin walked into the front office of Talvis Body Shop. Rossin scanned the guy who was sitting at the desk leather cut. Sons of Anarchy. President. Talvis. Tacoma. Interesting shit. Talvis was a big man who reminded Rossin of a member of ZZ Top with the beard but his hair on his head was as long. Talvis green eyes sized Rossin up and down. "Help you with something?" he asked_

"_I'm looking for work." Rossin said. Talvis stood up, Rossin felt a guy behind him and in walked in another guy with a leather cut on. Unlike Talvis he only had on label on the front Prospect. The Prospect said something quickly to Talvis barely making eye contact before leaving the office again. "You a mechanic boy?" Rossin nodded "I good at stealing cars so yeah, I think I could do go at it. I learn quick." Talvis crossed his arms "how old are you?" "22" "Got a name?" "Everyone calls me Happy." "You don't look Happy to me." Rossin didn't say anything. "Where you do time at?" he asked. "Ohio Penitentiary" "For what?" "A lot of shit." Rossin replied. Talvis scratched his beard before he spoke. "We could always use another hand. If it doesn't work, you get the hell out of here." he said walking out the door. Rossin followed looking the back of Talvis leather. "I like you jacket." He commented. "Thanks kid." Talvis said as he guided Rossin to a Native America guy who had oil on his hands. "Keith, will train you." Talvis said. Rossin nodded and went right into it. Talvis went back to his office and looked over his papers. Sam, Talvis' Sgt-At-Arms walked in putting his shades on top of his head. "Whose bike is that?" he asked plopping into the seat on the other side of the desk. "The new kid's, Happy. He got some potential. Watch him." Talvis said not looking up from his bookkeeping. _

I woke up alone. The curtains had been drawn so I wouldn't be disturbed by the light I'm sure. It was so quiet I was sure she left. "Nadia?" I called out to her. No response. I walked down the hall and walked to a room on the other side of the huge hallway. I stood in the doorway for a moment. She sat in the middle of the floor Indian style of the bare room that had a wide window, what I think is a Buddha in front of her. She was a Buddhist? Her hair was loose and she wore a white slip as she sat perfectly still. I kneeled next to her and saw that her eyes were closed. I lifted my hand to rub my finger across her cheek when her right hand locked around my wrist. Her eyes showed her happiness as a smile crossed her face. "Good morning babe." She said running her hand over my face.

I sat down next to her and clasped her hands into mine. I knew I was supposed to be nervous. I know that I thought I never would be here doing this. That she was supposed to be gone forever but here we were.

"I have something to ask you." I said clearing my throat. She followed my eyes to the ring box sitting in front of the fat gold man statue.

Her eyes shot back to my face for an explanation.

"Marry me."


	14. Chapter 14

_If this chapter doesn't make you blush a bit or something tighten below…I haven't written it properly. Enjoy ;-)_

No One Like You

_Stockholm, Sweden_

_The Duchess opened her eyes when she heard the rustling at her side. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Ava arranging beautiful Canna Lilies in a vase on the night stand. She looked over how Ava was dressed in black slacks, cowbell sleeveless black shirt and blue turquoise jewelry. Ava's hair was in an up do, in a sort of a crown, the makeup was light on her face. The caramel brown eye shadow made her eyes pop. She was so beautiful. "I love Lilies, thank you Ava." The Duchess said she couldn't hide her joy of seeing her. Ava sat at the Duchess side; clasping the Duchess right hand and brought it to her lips kissing each finger one by one. "I know you love them, Sophia." She said placing Sophia's hand back down. Sophia exhaled finally as she studied Ava's face for something anything that showed her concern. Well isn't she? Ava would not travel all this way just because she was in time, Sophia thought to herself. Sophia loved the way Ava said her name. Ava looked down at her Amethyst ring "why did you do this, Sophia? Your husband was devastated." She asked gently. Sophia looked at the ceiling "you saw him?" She looked at Ava accusingly. The anger was heard in her voice, still no reaction from Ava. "No, he phoned me and told me about the pills. What is this? A way to get my attention?" Ava asked. Sophia looked at her former lover and smiled. "When I met you at the benefit, I was taken aback by you. I mean…I have never met anyone like you. What we had wasn't it beautiful?" Nadia ran her hand across Sophia's cheek pushing a blonde curl back out of her face. "That it was, I valued the time I shared with you and your husband." Sophia laughed in spite of the situation. Of course, the first time Ava had Sophia and the Duke it was amazing. The ménage a trio carried on for the entire month they had been in Japan. The affair between Ava and Sophia started a week into that same month. Ava frowned slightly as she moved closer to Sophia's side. "Why are you so angry?" she asked wiping a tear from Sophia's eye. "Because I don't understand and I should! I was warned about you. Ava Nakajima, the beautiful 19 year old girl who everyone wished to bed and be around. Your pansexuality and alluring charms engulfed me. It's as if this was a game to you." Sophia sat up and raked her fingers through her hair. "You made my husband and I love you. To the point we do not enjoy each other in bed. Then you fooled me into believing that I could be with you. I thought after I came home I was going leave my husband for you." "Sophia" "I tried to call you and no answer. I tried for 5 months. Your sociopathic tendency is frightening. You moved us around like chess pieces and when you were done playing, you were gone. What kind of person would do that?" Ava folded her hands together "It was never a game. I was simply more attracted to you than I was to your husband. You've heard the rumors about me, you knew. A game would imply that I didn't let you or your husband know about how I am. Did I not make myself clear in the beginning?" Sophia's silence spoke volumes. Ava straddled Sophia; bringing her forehead to touch Sophia's. "I never meant for you to fall in love with me. I cannot apologize for that lap in judgment on your part. I will apologize for this though. To try taking your life for a 1 month lover, it's foolish. Promise to never do it again." Sophia looked into Ava's eyes, she saw the sincerity but she did not see the love. "I promise." Sophia said. Ava cupped Sophia's chin and brushed her lips against Sophia's. "I must go." Ava said. Sophia could feel her eyes tearing up "will you hold me for a little while." "I don't think it's wise. I don't belong to you." Sophia gripped Ava's shoulders as she stifled back the panic in her cry. "Who do you belong to then? Tell me! I can keep you, we would keep you!" she pleaded. Ava kissed Sophia's forehead and smiled "You're beautiful you know that right? I belong to no one anymore, I belong to myself. Sophia, take care of your handsome husband and your beautiful children. It's time to say goodbye." Sophia pursed her lips into a thin smile, she knew Ava was right. It was unrealistic; Ava was what everyone had told her, a free bird. "Goodbye, Ava." They stared at each other for a moment; Ava ran her index finger around the curve of Sophia's mouth. "Goodbye, Sophia." Sophia cried out loud as Ava got up and walked out the room, never looking back._

Getting a marriage license didn't take us anytime at all…Nadia had made an appointment and we were in and out in a matter of two hours. On paper I was officially married to Ava Nakajima since the old man had her name changed as soon as he adopted her. When I looked at her I was married to Nadia. The clergy man married us right there in the small ass office.

When the guys heard about this they were going to shit a brick. I wore a grey shirt, blue jeans, boots and my cut. My sexy bride wore a long white dress and her hair down. As we said the words I wondered did she mind getting married in a courthouse, cuz I would have married her in a fucking dumb if need be. The way she said the words, the way she smiled, I knew it didn't matter to her either. I looked down at the pawn shop ring. It was a nice size carat and was 14k gold but it was only temporary, I would get her something nicer later on.

"Which one do you like?" Nadia asked as we looked at the Cartier rings. After the quick ceremony she drove us to Cartier Jewelry store.

"I don't need a ring." I palmed her bottom pulling her close "I already know; this ass is all mine." Nadia laughed out loud as I squeezed her ass more. If it weren't for the bitch behind the counter clearing her throat; reminding me we were in public. Nadia took the oppourtinity to move away from me refocusing on what we were here for.

"We would like to see this one." Nadia said tapping on the glass.

"Your wife has very good taste, sir. This is one of our classic wedding bands. A personal favorite." She said looking at me nervous.

I scowled further as I put the wedding band on. I felt Nadia's chin on my arm. "Well, do you like it?"

"Solid Platinum, has a nice fit?"

I looked at the woman "how much?"

"$950.00" she said without hesitation. Something in my eyes must have made her shrink back as I pulled the ring off my finger.

"Put it back." I gripped Nadia's hand. "I don't want you sending your money on a fucking ring. It aint necessary. I'm your husband, you're my Old Lady we don't need this shit." I said as I started for the door but Nadia was unmoved.

She giggled "come on, Happy. We're getting the ring." She said adamantly turning back to the lady. "We'll take it." I watched as Nadia handed the lady a card.

"Nadia"

"Rossin" she beckoned back with a grin on her face.

Just that one grin made me want to pull her close and never let go.

The woman came back with the card; Nadia signed the receipt and pulled my hand to put on the ring. It went on without a problem. She stepped close to me, her head on my chin; I felt her hands palm my ass. I looked down at her as looked up at me.

"Now this ass is mine and everyone knows it." She winked.

_Tacoma, Washington_

"_Ah Happy, you might wanna get in here!" Kozik yelled over the lot of garage. Happy muttered a curse as he followed behind Kozik. He hadn't been back for an hour and already some shit had started. Happy leaned on the doorway of the clubhouse as he watched two blondes go at it. "Welcome back." Kozik smiled at the scowling Happy. Happy watched as Stacey shoved the other girl into the stripper pole as the guys yelled and hollered at the fight. Happy folded his arms across his chest as he watched the girl recover quickly and pop Stacey in the mouth one good. The blood that stained the floor proved that. Happy's eyes shifted to the Talvis had joined him in the doorway. "Hap, break that shit up." He said with a light chuckle in his voice. Stacey had grabbed a beer bottle charging at the woman again as his brothers just laughed. Happy swallowed a growl as he quickly yanked both women by their arms apart. He shoved the girl he didn't know to one side as she fixed her disheveled hair. "Take a hike, bitch!" Stacey spat at the girl as she tried to propel herself over Happy to attack the girl again. Stacey cried out as Happy applied just enough pressure to her arm to tell her to shut the fuck up. "Walk away." He snapped at the other girl. She coward back a little as Happy looked down at the Stacey. He shoved her in front of him towards the dorm rooms. He unlocked the door ignoring Stacey's apologies as he thrust her into the room slamming the door behind him. Stacey looked at him with her hands in her pockets. "You fucked that girl when I was away. She was bragging about it." She snapped. Happy shrugged "So I fucked her. What does that have to do with you?" Stacey wrapped her arms around his waist "It's been three years and I'm in your bed every night. The one time I'm gone you pull this crap." She whined. Happy was not in the mood and removed her arms from his waist. "Why you talkin like you my old lady? Like I disrespected you?" he asked raising his eyebrow at that. He could see Stacey trying to back track in her mind but it wasn't happening. "That shit that happened out there. Make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does, then I'll find someone else to be in my bed." Happy growled. Stacey looked at him hurt. Happy walked around her taking off his shirt and boots. Tossing his jeans on the dresser the sound of the zipper made him turn back to her. "Nah, not tonight." He said scooping up her shirt and handing it to her. Stacey looked at him confused "what?" "You don't get it. You aint my old lady. We aint got no ties. You're a cool girl and that's all. I'm fucking tired and I not in the mood for somebody next to me." He said as he pushed her towards the door opening it up. "Take your ass home and clean up." Stacey looked at him stunned as he closed the door in her face. Happy turned off the light and collapsed on the bed. Women nothin but a pain in the ass._

The handcuffs weren't cutting into my wrist but still…when I saw handcuffs the first thought that came to me was cops. I hated fucking cops. This was different though. When we came back to Nadia's fancy house from dinner she had said she had forgotten something. Winked at me and said "a promise I intend to keep." Her words were so fancy now; everything about her was high class. While I laid flat on my back naked on the bed handcuff to the iron railing behind my head with the light only from the candles that littered the mantle and the two night dressers. I had admired Nadia's ass as she lit the candles naked. She had been gone for awhile now and I was thinking. Would she give up all this shit for me? For a life with a husband who was an enforcer for a MC. There would be a lot of rowdy nights with the guys, slutty bitches, bloody clothes, bruises, loud music and it was nonstop. I loved the life but would she. I wasn't sure if I could take her leaving.

I knew my mouth was hanging open like a fucking idiot when she walked back in. She had on some lacey shit, like I had seen in Playboy. Her hands were covered with black lacey gloves to match the lingerie that made me want to take them off with my teeth. The clank of the steel reminded me that I was handcuff to a bed. She sat a silver bucket on the bed; I looked at the water that dripped from the sides.

Nadia straddled me with a smile on her face "do you like my lingerie?" I had a hard on. She was enjoying this, running her fingers over my body. Those tits were begging me to release them from the corset she was wearing. The garter shit tickled my thigh with the lift of her body.

"Take the cuffs off." I growled at her. Nadia shook her head slowly side to side. "Can't do that. Remember that promise I made?" No I didn't! I want to fuck my wife.

"Handcuffs, whipped cream." She kissed my lips as her left hand went into the silver bucket before she put the bucket on the floor. "I never make a promise I can't keep."

"Take off the fucking cuffs." I said very slowly. "I'm glad you're handcuffed. This is going to be cold." I didn't comprehend what she was saying until I felt that cold sensation on my dick!

"You're a bitch." I snapped between my gritted teeth. Nadia smiled "Shhh, pleasure and pain is a terrific combination." I jerked my wrist and she laughed at me as the ice cube stroked my shaft. My dick was numb now.

I felt her lips making a trail down my body and then she bit the right side of my lower hip hard. I ground my teeth together "Fuck, Nadia!" I groaned. I didn't know if I liked it or not. She kissed where she bit me as her mouth moved further down.

My eyes widened as I tilted my head to look at her. The heat from her mouth to my dick made me shiver. She licked just tip and I felt like a little bitch from the sounds that came from my lips. My fingers tangled in her hair as she sucked me off better than anyone I'd been with. Her nails dug into my abs as my body contracted from the sensitive areas being licked and sucked.

I was going to cum when she lifted her mouth off of my dick. My eyes widened as I looked at her for explanation, she had grabbed another piece of ice. The water dripped down her arm as she put it in her mouth.

She put the ice in her hand as she looked at me with an expression I didn't know. "You aren't going to cum until I want you to. Now shut up and lay back." She said as she placed the ice back in her mouth.

"Not the skinny girl from the Great Lakes anymore." I teased. She kissed me transferring the ice. "No, I'm not the skinny girl from the Reservation." She said with a serious face. She smiled unclasping the corset, when my eyes wondered to the exposed skin she snapped her fingers. "Look in my eyes, Sunshine." Her voice got lower, more seductive. She stood up looking over me as she unclasped the garters straps on by one taking her time. I pulled on the handcuffs again. She put her shoe on my chest as she rolled down those fancy stocking.  
"Good things come to boys who wait." She winked taking off the shoe and stocking. The striptease had me beyond hard.

Something told me not to let her cuff me. Now she was completely undressed and grinding on me, while _Laugh, I Nearly Died _played in the background. "It's our wedding night. I can`t just let you have it. That isn't fun." She giggled.

The whipped cream. That's all I'm going to say about that. Her mouth and whipped cream. She did things with whipped cream that I didn't know you could with whipped cream. I felt like a little bitch now to the point I would beg to fuck her.

While she kissed my handcuffed hands, I kissed and sucked those beautiful tits of hers making her inhale when I gave them a lil nip. Her body molded to mine as we kissed. She let me dominate the kiss when I heard the click of the cuffs. Her smoky eyes looked at me as a smile tugged at my lip.

"Be gentle"

"Next time, I promise" I flung the handcuffs and scooped her up in one fluid motion putting her on her back. I stuck two fingers in her ruff making her jerk. Her walls clenched around my fingers before I pulled them out. She was soaking wet.

"Say it."

"I love you"

"I never stopped loving you. From the time you sat next to me in time out."

Nadia smiled running her hand over my bald head. Her face changed, her eyes glazed over as I entered her forcibly. The way she liked it as her hips matched the rhythm of mine. She slammed me over onto my back and rod me. I leaned up helped out, Nadia's voice was loud and clear as she came. We rolled back over as I rammed into her my hand clenching her chin as I felt my own orgasm coming. She bit into my shoulder as she came again.

_Sakai City, Japan_

_Takeshi walked through the double doors to see a servant packing suitcases as his lady spoke on the phone looking out the window. She looked pretty as usual with wearing black jeans and a collared shirt. Her hair was in a neat bun hidden underneath the black hat. "Going somewhere?" he asked frowning. Ava hung up the phone and turned around facing him. "The vote has been counted and I have to go to America." Takeshi unbuttoned his suit jacket. "You can't right now, Ava. Kai is furious about the outcome of the vote and will want retaliation. Going now would be suicide." Ava shook her head "no, I have something that I have to do. Hitoshi will take care of my interest while I am away." Takeshi folded his arms around her waist looking down at her "let me come with you. Kai would never do something in my presence. It will be much safer." He said softly. Takeshi hadn't noticed the servant had left the room with the packed suitcases. "Takeshi do not do this. I already told you, I cannot do this." Takeshi jaw clenched, he remembered the nights and days they spent together. She made him feel alive and everyone knew that if they were married the alliance would be very favorable between the two powerful families. Ava Nakajima was the most eligible bachelorette of all of Japan as he was one of the most eligible bachelors. "We don't have to marry. Just stay with me. Be my companion." Takeshi negotiated. Ava kissed his lips "I love you, Takeshi. You are my best friend and I would never hurt you so; in not taking your hand in marriage when you want it so badly. It is improper to lead an honest and respectful man on. We shall talk about this when I return." "When will you be back?" Takeshi asked. "I don't know." Ava said honestly. "But we will have this conversation when I return but right now you must let me go." Takeshi realized his arms were around her. Takeshi let her go "Call me if you need anything." "Of course." She said and left. _

I leaned on the bedpost and watched her sleep for a minute. The past couple of days it had been me alone in this bed. To watch her sleep, it was priceless. She had found me. I thought I was so off the grid that I could lose myself in Washington but no. She found me. Just as she did in those woods when we were children. I kissed her forehead before getting up and going downstairs. My eyes narrowed when I saw him. Standing in the kitchen.

"I thought you would be dead by now." I spoke making the Asian bastard look up at me.

"So this is why she returned to the states. You are the thorn in the lion's foot boy." He answered.

I was quickly closing the distance between us. "Call me boy again, and I'll slit your fucking throat. What are you doing here, Hitoshi?" I asked. I remember Hitoshi; he was one of the shot callers who I had answered to when I was an Enforcer for Nakajima.

"Gentlemen" Nadia's voice broke the tension. By the way Hitoshi was looking at me; I knew he wanted to start something again.

Hitoshi bowed to her, why did he do that? As if she was his…

Nadia rubbed my back "I want you two to be civilized to one another because neither one of you are going anywhere. Hitoshi-san, Rossin is my husband. As long as you are in service for me you will address him with the proper respect. No more of this boy nonsense. Rossin, Hitoshi is my personal guard and loyal friend. I understand you have history with him but that is of the past. Remember, he protects your wife."

I was still glaring at Hitoshi. I can protect my own damn wife. We didn't need this motherfucker.

"I came as requested, mistress." Hitoshi putting out a cup of tea for Nadia. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is there something I need to know?" I asked looking down at her.

Nadia looked up at me with confidence "actually yes, I found her, Rossin. "

I turned my back on Hitoshi to stare at her "who?"

"Your mother, we're going to see her."

"For what?" I snapped.

She kissed my collar bone and looked up at me. "For you to make peace. I'm taking a shower come wash my back."

I looked back at Hitoshi who was now sitting down and reading the paper. I followed after Nadia.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh Gente Da Minha Terra

_The creak of the door made Rossin look towards the door. Her green eyes pierced his as she took in the bloody rag and soapy bowl on his nightstand. Her eyes quickly switched to the small body in his bed. She raked her fingers through her hair. "How long has he been doing this!" she demanded in a hushed voice not to wake up Jamie. Rossin was silent and pulled the covers over Jamie's shoulders. "Mom, don't." he said quietly. Rebecca hit the door frame with her the palm of her hand. "Hush, boy." She snapped jerking violently from the door frame out of the room, the sound of the screen door closed with a loud clap. Rossin jumped over the laundry basket in the hallway and eyed that the draw with the silverware was opened. He ran out the door, seeing her 5'9 silhouette, her long black hair was wild and the sun made her copper skin gleam up the dirt road. Everyone would have to admit Rebecca was a beautiful woman and a complete lunatic. Rossin continued to beg his mother not to do this all the way to the Jamie's house. Reasoning that this would only make him beat her further. Rebecca gritted his teeth "over my dead body." She spat and continued to march the butcher knife in her hand. As she banged on the rustic door Rossin put his hands in his pockets as he saw that a crowd was forming. Rossin's face tightened as the door creaked opened. "What do you want Rebecca?" Jamie's father grumbled. He was a fat man but he was still shorter than Rebecca and everyone knew Rebecca wasn't afraid of anyone. "She's 7 years old. What kind worthless hits a 7 year old?" His eyes glowered "that aint none of your concern. Where is she?" Rossin hands clenched into fists as he stared at the man with no remorse in his eyes. Rebecca slammed into Jamie's father into the door the large knife at his throat. "Now you listen to me, you worthless man. If you EVER! If you ever touch that little girl again, I'll slit your goddamn throat." She growled. "Rebecca, why don't you go back up the road?" Rossin eyes cut across the street. "Ken this has nothing to do with you. Go back in your goddamn house!" she yelled without taking her eyes of Nadia's father. "Why did she come back to you? You're a piece of shit." Rebecca spit in his face shoving away from him taking off down the street. Rossin followed behind as his mother's head was held high. He took her hand into his and she tightened her grip. _

_Two days later she was arrested for soliciting sex to an undercover police officer. _

Nadia had surprised me when she dressed in blue jeans, black riding boots, blue button down shirt and a leather jacket. I didn't think she believed in wearing jeans. Even dressed down, my babe was breathtaking. Maybe it was how low the shirt was buttoned or how tight the pants were. I shook my head. No, it was her demeanor, the confidence that others tried to mimic and never succeeded.

She tossed me a helmet as we walked out of the house. My eyes focused in on the bike that sat in front of the fountain. I whistled looking at the Japanese 97' SRAD GSX-R750. I wasn't into crouch rockets but I had to admit this was a beautiful bike. Black and yellow paint job. I whistled as I touched it.

"Who's bike?" I asked.

She smiled "That's my baby." She said shoving the helmet on. I did the same. She hadn't told me she rides but then again we hadn't spoken about that. She tossed me her back pack to put on my back as she started the bike.

I had to admit I was a little skeptical at first. The way she handled her bike, she had to have been riding for at least a decade. My left hand rested firmly on her thigh as she weaved through the bullshit traffic of the city. I never rode on someone's bike, it's entirely different. The city fell away to the open road. I couldn't help getting a flash of us on the road. Me, praying that we wouldn't get pulled over cuz I had no id to speak of. Signs for Bakersfield started to appear and my mind started to wonder.

I had nothing to say to Rebecca. In my mind she died when we killed Nadia's father and burned it to the house to the ground.

_Rossin quickly tossed the cigarette as he heard the front door creak. A jar filled with iced tea hovered in front of his face at eye level. He smiled taking it from her. "Thanks." He said. It was one of those rare times when his mother decided to be like the white house moms on the TV. Clean the house, cook dinner, fold clothes and be attentive. Rossin wasn't fooled, his mother was a little off, who knew where she would be tomorrow, "How you like that book I got you?" she asked sitting next to him looking at the nothingness of their little patch of the reservation. "It's good, thanks." He replied. Rebecca pulled her son close "that's my son, doesn't say a lot, just enough." She lit a cigarette taking a long drag before passing it to him. 13 year old Rossin hadn't hesitated, taking the cigarette. The experience younger smoker made perfect O rings before taking a sip of his tea. "You're a good boy, Rossin." She said soothing out his hair. She chuckled to herself as she pulled her legs into herself. Her chuckles turned into laughter making Rossin curious. He passed her back the cigarette. "What?" "I'm just thinking how perfect it's turning out for you." It was Rossin's turn to laugh. "You're kidding, right?" "I'm serious, boy. You're a good friend to Jamie and she to you. Both of you balance each other out." "Mom, what pills did you take? We jus friends. She's my best friend. What you're talking about?" Rebecca clucked her tongue "your friends now but later down the line there will be love, possibly heart ache but you two will always come back to each other. She knows you in ways you don't yourself and it's the same for you. I wish I had that." Rebecca said in a faraway voice. Rossin rolled his eyes handing her the cigarette, he kissed her temple "mom, you know you're crazy right?" Rebecca grinned as she took a puff "I've heard that from time to time." Rossin stood up and headed for the door. "I love you, son." "I never doubted that mom." Rebecca finished her cigarette alone with only the company of the night. _

"Rossin?"

Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts and placed me back to where we were. Standing on the front porch of the little ranch house. I was squeezing her hand hard but Nadia didn't complain. She wasn't gonna force me. It wasn't her style. If I wanted to wait on this porch for three days; I knew she would have been there. I clenched my jaw taking a deep breath. I looked at Nadia who gave me a reassuring smile. I knocked on the door and waited releasing her hand.

"Who is it?" My mother's voice made something inside of me tighten. As if a knife had slice through me.

After I hadn't responded in the 3 seconds, Nadia took over. "Hi. It's Nadia Tavare, Ross Tavare's wife." She replied.

The locks seemed to click furiously and the door swung open. I felt my pupils dilate at her.

Yup, it was my fucking mother and she hadn't changed at all. She was still the bohemian type with her turquoise on. Her copper skin was still smooth, there were a few more lines here and there but overall she aged well. Her black hair had a few strands of grey. I could see her eyes already watering as she looked up at me.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Nadia suggested. Rebecca seemed to sense the wall between us and smiled at Nadia.

"I think that's a good idea."

My eyes followed my mother inside but I remained unmoved. Did I really want to do this shit?

"Just hold my hand, babe." Nadia said softly.

I didn't speak but I did take her hand stepping inside the house. Everything was simple, from the wood table to the brown sofa and loveseat in the living room. Rebecca didn't watch television so there wasn't one. We sat down on the couch and waited for Rebecca to reappear with a tray of tea. She poured both me and Nadia before serving herself.

"Nadia, eh. You're going by your giving name. You're grandmother was something else. Our reservation was blessed to have such a wise woman." Rebecca beamed.

Nadia gave her a half smile "thank you, I wished I could have known her." Nadia sipped her tea and rubbed my knee.

I knew she wanted me to talk to Rebecca. It`s hard though, I wanted to yell, break up all her simple shit in here.

After 10 minutes of idle talking with Rebecca, Nadia turned to me. "I'm a little tired from the road. Are you going to be alright?"

She wasn't fucking tired. I still knew when she was laying always the impatient one. She realized we were using her as a buffer and decided to go kick rocks as we hashed it out.

"There's a room to the left all made up. You can rest in there, honey."

Nadia's fingertips lingered on mine before I gave her a slight head nod. She was up and out of the room leaving me with Rebecca.

"Married. I must be a psychic." Rebecca laughed at her own statement.

I leaned forward rubbing my palms together. "It wasn't my idea to come here and disturb you."

Rebecca looked down at her cold tea "I figured. That girl has always been strong willed. That helped her survive that man." She looked at me "you're never a disturbance, Rossin. I know you hate me. Hate us." She said quietly.

"Why would hate you? Do I hate the fact my mother was known as the town whore? That I got in fights on a daily basis for defending her from the names she was called? Coming home to find no food and a piece of shit father yelling? Visiting my mother at jail, putting money in her commissary at the age of 11? Is that the hate you're talking about?" I couldn't help the last part sounding like a growl.

"Rossin"

"What's the fucking point? You weren't there! Tough shit, Nadia had it worse than I did so I'm not gonna bitch about it. For years I wondered where the fuck were you? Selfish, when I have kids I would never do that shit to them."

"I'm sorry." She muttered as the tears started. I rubbed my head as she cried silently to herself. I didn't care about tears. I stared at her waiting for her to stop. I pulled my pack of smokes out of my pocket before lighting up tossing the box on the table.

She eventually pulled herself together, after wiping her eyes she lit a cigarette. After three puffs she seemed to have straightened up enough to talk. "When I got out. I came back determined to make a change."

I glared at her. Like a broken record. My gaze made her look back down.

"You were gone. My heart sank, especially when I saw that Nadia was gone as well. I knew then, you were gone for good. You wouldn't leave her behind. Nice touch on burning down that bastard's house."

I smirked "how'd you know I did that?"

"Son, our family loves burning shit down." We both laughed at that. I had to agree fire was the first thing that always popped in my mind.

There was some awkward silence. I had said my piece.

"How about I crack open that rum I got?" she said. I nodded "sounds like a plan."

She got up and went into the kitchen. I looked around the room until my eyes zeroed in on a framed picture. I stood up clasping the photo in my hand. I remember this picture. I was about 10; she took me to the movies and then the carnival. We were standing in front of the Ferris wheel; Rebecca had teased a guy into taking their picture. That was one of the best days of my life.

"How long you been sober?" I asked. She sat next to me, two shot glasses and the Rum in front of us.

"I've been off the heroine going on 8 years in two days."

I poured two shots handing her one. "That's worth celebrating then."

We clicked glasses tapping on the table before taking the shot. Rebecca coughed and laughed simultaneous with a smile on her lips. "Another?"

I slid my shot glass towards her.

We sat, we drank and we talked. Well she did most of the talking. As I listened, taking everything in.

I didn't know the how many hours passed with us sitting and talking. I heard noises and smells that made my stomach growl.

Nadia had brought us food with a smile on her face. "You've been talking for an over 4 hours. I figured you'd be hungry."

"She's beautiful, intelligent and she cooks traditional food. You did good boy!" Rebecca asked patting my leg.

I sort of grunted and took another shot. "Come sit down, babe." I said patting my leg for Nadia.

Nadia put her plate on the table and sat on my lap planting a kiss on the side of my temple.

"I hear you're jewelry business is flourishing out here." Nadia beamed at Rebecca.

"It is…"

The conversation began from there and continued through the night. I watched how the two women interacted as if they had never left contact, the way Nadia made me be a part of the conversation.

Later that night I felt Nadia's fingertips idly up and down my arm. "Can't sleep?"

"I have to go away tomorrow." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I shifted myself in the bed to look down at her face. "Why?"  
"I had to make a deal with a wolf to save you. My time is up."

My heart was racing as my fist balled up tight "how long?" I felt her soft hands loosening my fist as her leg crossed my hip. I pulled her closer squeezing her ass all the while.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. Make love to me and we'll worry about the world tomorrow."

I was getting tired of the bullshit she wasn't telling me. Instead of yelling at her and demanding to know everything. I put her on her back, spread her legs and entered her as she clung to me. I made love to my wife. Like she said, tonight we were Rossin and Nadia. Not Happy and Ava.

_  
When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever._

I was not happy.

I was actually really pissed off. By 6 A.M. Nadia was already up, fully clothed and leaning against Rebecca's spare bedroom window with a cup of tea in her hand. She looked really beautiful, her hair was coiled in a bun, a green wrap dress and black high heels.

"What magazine page did I steal you from?" I joked. She gave me a sad smile before sitting at my side. She sipped her tea before tracing my jaw line with her thumb.

"I have to go, Rossin." From her tone she wasn't excited about leaving me.

"Then stay, fuck em'. I'll take care of you and we'll start our house in Tacoma."

"It's not that simple. I keep my word, Rossin. I have to go back." She said softly. I sat up as she sat the tea down.

"You're leaving right now." I read her face for that answer. She shook her head slowly.

Nadia stood up "Come walk me out." She coaxed me on. I pulled her back down overpowering her lips with mine. Dominating her wanted to change her answer. I touched her kiss swollen lips with my thumb. "I don't want you in danger." I spoke of a fear.

She gave me a private smile "I'm coming to you babe."

I walked her out front; holding her hand firmly in mine. A black Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class roadster sat idly to the side. A black Lincoln Town car was waiting in front still running. Hitoshi got out the car giving Nadia and I a bow.

"I had your motorcycle as well as your clothing shipped to Tacoma." She informed me as she caressed my arm subconsciously. If I still had long hair I'm sure she would be playing with it right now. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"How long, Nadia?" I repeated my question from last night.

Her eyes shifted back in forth trying to get a read on my face. "I honestly don't know."

I could feel myself shutting down again. Her grip on my hands was keeping me in place.

"Listen to me. I will be back and no one will stand in my way of being at your side. You hear me?" her lip quivered slightly.

I nodded; pulling her into my embrace. I felt her hands tracing my spinal cord. "You're didn't do the accounting did you?"

It was muffled but I knew she said no.

I gripped her tighter "you better come back in one peace. Or I'm killing everyone. Starting with Hitoshi." I promised her.

She pulled away with a slight giggle. "That is your ride back." Glancing at the new Mercedes.

I smirked "oh really."

She kissed my chin "my wedding gift to my husband. I know cars really aren't your thing but I like it." Nadia handed me the keys. She kissed me one last time before stepping out of our embrace pulling our hands connected. Our fingertips connected. She was out of my grasp.

"Hitoshi, keep her safe." _Or I'll fucking kill you_ was what my thoughts said. He nodded and went to the other side of the car.

I stood with my arms folded as my wife gave me a private smile before the car pulled off. I felt the disconnect.

I didn't hear Rebecca come up next to me. She was wearing a poncho as she caressed my shoulders.

"Be brave son, she's just Stoic as you are. Remember you didn't leave the reservation without her. She won't leave you. Now come inside, I'll make you breakfast."

I followed my mother back in her house.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile but classes are back in sessions and all I do is study! My fiancé helped me write this chapter. He's a fan of Victor Volk who is one of my characters from a short story I wrote years ago. Oscar de la Renta is one of my mother's favorite designers. She has a ridiculous amount gowns in her closet by him. Nadia also appreciates fashion and being a trendsetter of course all eyes would be on her. Enjoy. ;-)_

_Absence is to love as wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small and kindles the great. _

_Roger de Bussy-Rabutin_

No Rest For The Wicked

_Tacoma, Washington_

I wasn't really into cars but I must say that car was fast as hell. I liked my wedding present. How could so much shit happen in 98 hours? Getting captured by the Russians tortured and starved. Being saved by Nadia, the only person I had ever connected with enough to let down all my defenses. Knowing that she was in debt to the Russians because of me and club's bullshit. Getting married. Having a murky view at what the hell Nadia had been up to while in the care of that bastard Tobias. I wasn't an idiot; the way Hitoshi treated her, the fear in that hostess eyes; I knew Nadia wasn't just handling Tobias' books. Reconnecting with Rebecca, maybe she had really changed. Only the future would show me that. I rubbed my temple, I needed a fucking beer!

Walking into the rowdy clubhouse, I knew I was home. My brothers hooted and hollered when I stepped in. I shook hands with a few people and some of my brothers hug muttering funny death jokes. A few of the hangers on gave me a nod cuz it was common knowledge I didn't fuck with a lot of people outside of the club.

Sherri handed me a cold beer "welcome back Hap, we missed you." She beamed. I ruffled her curly blonde hair like I always did with a smile "thanks, doll" Sherri reminded me of a porcelain doll with her pale skin, blonde curls and piercing blue eyes.

Ace gripped his Old Lady's waist as she frowned at me fixing her hair. "Welcome back, Killa." He joked shaking my hand.

I shook my head "it's good to be back." I took a large gulp of the beer.

I saw Talvis out of the corner of my eye coming towards me. He patted me hard on his back.

"You scared me boy" Talvis said, I could hear the slight worry in his voice. Talvis had always been good to me. Treating me like the son he had lost. He had been my sponsor into the club. At the time I didn't know how big of a deal that was until Kelz pointed it out. Told me it was something I should be honored that the MC Pres had faith in a guy with no history. I was.

We broke the embrace as he smirked gripping the back of my neck playfully.

"You worry too much old man. What I tell you? Everyone gonna die at some point, mine hasn't come yet."

His crinkles around his eyes smiled with his smirk. "Rich, round of whiskey!" Talvis barked at the latest Prospect.

I took a seat at the bar lighting a smoke as I did. I stared down the Prospect watching his every move. He was about 5'9, shaggy brown hair, full beard; his green eyes glanced at me once before going back to work. Smart boy. The Prospect lined the bar with 28 shots glasses. Everyone in the clubhouse raised their glasses to me as Talvis put shot of whiskey in my hand.

Talvis raised his glass "To having our brother back. The meanest and baddest motherfucker in Washington."

"THE MEANEST AND BADDEST MOTHERFUCKER IN WASHINGTON!" the chorus rang out.

The whiskey burned slightly down the hatch.

"Talvis we need to talk." I sat my hands on the bar top.  
I felt Koz hands patting my back "I'm glad you're not dead, brother. Holy shit!" Koz said looking down at my hand. I watched Talvis' eyes go from my left ring finger to my eyes for an explanation.

"You were gone for four days and now you're married?" he asked the rhetorical question.

I looked at him "I told you, we gotta talk."

"Have you brought some wolves at my door?" Talvis said just low enough for me to hear.

I took another gulp of my beer. Where would I fucking begin?

_Happy felt someone kick the bottom of his boot as he worked beneath a car. Happy wheeled from underneath the car looking up at Sam. He waited for Sam to speak. "Talvis wants to see you." Happy got up wiping his hands on his work pants. "Alright, what's up?" Sam smiled as Happy followed him across the parking lot to the clubhouse. "Don't worry, Hap it's all good." Sam said when they got to the door. It was clear to Happy that Sam wasn't coming in with him. Happy gave Sam a curt nod before walking into the clubhouse alone. This was nothing new. In the six months of being in Tacoma Happy had been working and partying along side of the bikers of Sons of Anarchy. Most of the mechanics that worked at the hobby shop were part of the club. Happy didn't really understand what they were all about but they were cool guys to hang around. They didn't ask questions about his past which he liked. It wasn't as hard to breathe now as it had been in the past. Thinking about her… He still couldn't say her name. Talvis was sitting alone at the bar flipping through a magazine. "Thinking about a new Harley, Talvis? I thought you liked that piece of shit you're driving." Happy smirked taking the seat next to him. Talvis pointed at him "watch it, boy." It was always boy never Hap's name with Talvis. Happy shrugged "you needed me, boss?" Talvis put aside his magazine. "I wanna talk about the other day." "What's there to talk about?" Happy asked. _

_The other day some guy who Happy hadn't seen before was yelling at Talvis about the price of a paint job. Everyone had just about stopped working as Talvis stood perfectly still as the guy ranted and yelled in his face. When Happy heard all the commotion he left the front office and walked directly to the man punching him in the juggler. Once the guy collapsed on the ground chocking Happy wasted no time in kicking him in the face, chest and assortment of body parts over and over again as the man tried to curl up in a ball. Talvis watched with his arms crossed in silence with a simple nod of his head two Sons came over pulling Happy away from the now unconscious guy. "The price is the price, asshole." Happy said with a smile on his face. Talvis looked at Happy who still wore a smile "you alright, Talvis." Talvis nodded "cut em' loose. Yea, I'm fine son. Get back to work." Happy nodded wiping the sweat off his forehead walking away. "His psychotic, Talvis." Keith said with his hands square on his hips. Talvis spit on the bleeding man in the middle of his lot before turning his back on him. "Sam, the boy is a breath of fresh air. Get that piece of shit out of my yard and round up the guys, I'm callin' a meeting." Talvis walked away._

"_Why'd you do it?" Talvis asked his steady eyes resting on Happy. Hap didn't miss a beat. "He was disrespecting you. I'm all about respect. I respect you enough to beat the shit of him. He wasn't worth your time to strike him. Plus ya took a chance with me. Giving me a job and letting me hang around your club." Talvis took everything the young man with the hard face said. "I like that loyalty, respect those are good attributes to have, boy. Real good. How you like the club?" Talvis asked. Happy thought about it for a moment and shrugged "It's real cool. It seems like something your members are proud of. I respect that. A little skull and crossbones but I got that little message that everything ya'll do around here aint legal." He said with a smirk. Talvis smiled at the Happy's observation skills, he wasn't a dummy that was good. "The club is more than that. Being a Son is about brotherhood, the love of the road, and going by a different code outside of the consumer society." He spoke. Happy pulled out a smoke and flashed the box to Talvis who took one as well. "What are you saying, Talvis?" Happy asked after pulling a long drag of his cigarette. "Have you thought about Prospecting?" Happy laughed "I aint no ones bitch." Talvis gave him a half smile "I got the impression but its more than just being the 'club's bitch', it`s about proving yourself and then you'll be one of us. A friend and a brother; we're a family." "Why me?" "Everyone likes you and I think you'll earn your place. I have total faith in the fact you aren't a fuck up. That you won't let me down. So what do you say, boy? Feel like being the club's bitch for awhile?" Talvis asked. Happy thought about it for the remainder of his cigarette, Talvis eyes never left Happy's face. He extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray before looking back at Talvis. "When does the bitch work start?"_

_New York City, NY_

Victor Volk looked down at his watch as he scanned the Plaza ballroom. What made it harder to spot the brown eyed girl with the heart of a lioness was the masquerade themed ball. It was his entire wife's idea. As a benefactor of the Russian Ballet Company he always hosted a grand banquet in the company's honor to invite other affluent people to become involved in the company. He saw nothing but colorful elaborate gowned women in their finest jewels dancing and socializing with extravagant mask on and masked men in clad in expensive tuxedos.

"Is something the matter, Victor?" the almost angelic voice asked in Russian. Victor looked to his side at his doting beautiful wife. Karina looked truly amazing tonight in that perfectly fitted black laced dress. It deeply contrasted with her pale crème skin and glossy black locks of hair that were curled; she opted to wear her hair down.

He touched her cheek "nothing, my darling. The party is a success thanks to your beautiful ideas." He praised her. She beamed at him.

Victor looked at his brother Lewis who as always made as much noise as a shadow would.

"You eyes cast doubts, Victor." Lewis spoke of the fact.

Victor glanced at his wife. He didn't like speaking of business in front of her and it would do nothing but upset her. He was supposed to be enjoying himself but business came above all things in Victor's mind. A certain Madame had dues to pay and by his watch had 58 minutes to appear before Victor sent his brother, Lewis after her. If he sent Lewis after Madame Nakajima a war would surely ensue and though he was quite certain that he would lose. He would still have to end her life by pure principle. His wife was socializing with the affluent women of Manhattan to pay attention to the conversation between the two brothers.

"I do have doubts Lewis and if this doesn't play out the way I have seen it." Victor closed his eyes for a moment before giving Lewis a slight smirk. "I will surely have to destroy that motorcycle gang before the Japanese try to destroy me."

Lewis nodded taking everything in "This was not only the doing of Demetrius. Mikhail had business with that gang as well. Will he be punished?"

"I have already sent Theo after him. Apparently Mikhail decided to flee. I didn't know that he was quite the coward"

"Theo? Out of anyone you sent her. You do realize that he might not be alive long enough for you to scowled him."

Victor chuckled "Indeed, but I gave her strict orders to not kill him. Torture…I see no reason to deprive Theo of that fun."

"Tell me about this woman again?" Lewis asked scanning the crowd. Victor again checked his watch, _50 minutes._

"The beauty is what naturally got my attention about her. If sirens exist I have no hesitation in my mind that she is one. I had heard whispers of her. Something about her makes you want to take care her forever. Then she opens her mouth to speak and you realize you know nothing about her. Ava Nakajima is a very calculated woman and knows exactly what she's doing. The tone of her voice reaffirms the intelligence and the confidence that is inside. I am telling you Lewis that woman has no fear. She reminded me you."

Lewis took a sip of his champagne "that means she has lost greatly before. If she is all you say then you have nothing to fear. She will make the deadline you have set."

A masked waiter presented the two men a tray of champagne filled flutes. Both men took one.

"Well brother, she sounds like a Helen of Troy." Lewis mused as he raised his flute glass to the grand staircase. Victor looked up at the staircase; his pupils dilated slightly before looking down at his watch with 36 minutes to spare.

"That's her." Victor said barely audible.

"You were correct brother. Sirens do exist and I am most certain she is one."

The brothers watched the woman in the deep crimson red strapless corset dress descend the staircase. Her long black hair was coiled on top of her crowning her face. A single black diamond necklace draped her neck; her hands were gloved with the finest of silk. Victor thought she looked elegant; as if she had stepped out of a photo shoot with a masquerade theme. How it perfectly conformed to her hour glass shape…it was perfect. Though he could not see a portion of her face, hidden behind a black and red mask decorated with a black feather he could see the same laughter. The same danger in her eyes.

Her escort took a step back behind his mistress as she stood in front of Victor giving him a slight curtsy. "Good evening, Mr. Volk. 94 hours later as promised." Her crimson red lips curved slightly.

Victor smiled bringing her gloved hand to his lips. "A woman of her word. I admire that a great deal, Madame Nakajima."

"Darling, I leave you alone for five minutes and you are trying to ravish the most beautiful woman here." Karina mused in English stepping to Victor's side.

Victor felt his face fill with amusement as Ava brought Karina's hands to her mouth. Ever so lightly pressing her lips to the pale woman's making Karina blush slightly. Lewis looked at his brother. This woman was definitely a predator.

Ava gently dropped Karina's hands. "You honor me with your beautiful words but that is simply not true. You have put on a beautiful event, Karina." She smiled.

Victor couldn't see Karina's face but he could feel her tense slightly. "Have we met before?"

"Excuse me for being so rude. Kat this is Ava Nakajima. Ava this is Karina Volk my wife." He introduced the two women.

Ava's smiled persisted on before she turned to the man darker than ebony. Clearly of African blood. "You are Lewis Volk. I am honored to be in the presence of such a nobleman."

Lewis kissed her hand "You look enchanting Madame Nakajima."

The four stood in silence until music changed. Victor held out his hand in the old fashion. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

"Only if it is alright with your lovely wife." Madame Nakajima said looking at Karina. Karina giggled as she nodded. "Of course, take him!" she teased.

The Wolf and the Lioness began to dance.

_Happy forced the whimpering man on his knees with a swift kick just below the man's buttocks in front of Talvis. The rest of the gang watched and barely breathing man with the bloodshot eyes stared into the eyes of the only who could possibly save of take his life. "Talvis please…I got kids." He pleaded. Talvis scratched his beard "You had kids all this time but that didn't stop you from stealing from the hand that feeds you. Now you want to bring your kids into this shit. Bad timing. It's bit too late for sympathy." Hap and the rest of the Sons watched as Talvis knelt down gripping the mechanic's bloody chin. "Having a snake in my house can't be tolerated. Sends the wrong message. $25,000 dollars, that's whole lot of money." Talvis stood up and locked eyes with Hap. Some of the guys muttered to themselves as they saw the rather large San Mai Laredo knife reveal itself from Happy's side, they weren't expecting the Prospect to pull the knife. Happy took a firm grip of thief's hair before slicing on clean cut across the thief's neck. Talvis watched as the thief chocked on his own blood before look back at Hap who was cleaning his knife. "Clean this shit, Kenny help em'. Boy, when you're done come back to the clubhouse so we can talk." Talvis ordered leaving without another word. Happy looked at Kenny with a smirk "I'll start the fire." _

_Tacoma, Washington_

After taking a gulp of my fresh beer I looked back at Talvis. After loud mouth fucking Koz pointed out the obvious Talvis wanted to speak in private about the new discovery. They sat in the empty room where church took place.

"Start from the beginning, boy." Talvis said.

"I didn't get far after killing that Russian." Happy chuckled in spite of himself. Talvis shrugged agreeing with him, no one fucked with the Russians and got very far. "I was tortured and I thought I thought my luck had finally run out. I must have lost consciousness cuz when I woke up I was in a plush leather seat looking up at my past."

"There was a woman who showed up here two days after you had gone offline. Leggy brown skin thing very nice looking girl. Clearly out of place but seemed to be searching for you."

I nodded at the description "that would be Nadia. Someone I thought was gone forever. I don't like talkin' bout the past because most of it was never ending bullshit. It was like I never got a break." I looked at Talvis "she made me feel like I was never alone. My reason to believe that there is a God cuz she was my little slice of heaven. She saved me, Talvis."

"How? She must have some real power."

"I'm still aint entirely sure what the hell she did to get me out of there." The very thought of not knowing what the hell she was doing. Who she was with was disarming. I hated the feeling. "Her name was changed by her adoptive father Tobias Nakajima." I took a swig of the beer, this next part Talvis was not gonna like. "As in Nakajima Japanese crime family."

Talvis eyes widened at the news "like Yakuza."

I only nodded "they are really powerful. She did the accounting for him." Even as the words came out of my mouth I didn't believe em' and neither did Talvis even if he didn't say a word waiting for me to continue. "We reconnected and got married. She just left not too long ago saying that she had to keep her word. It left me with a unsettle feeling. I hate this shit."

"Where is she now?"

I shrugged "I have no idea."

"Well when she comes back you need to know everything that is going on with her. I know you don't want to but you owe it to yourself and the club. She's your wife now and she's my goddamn family now and with that comes burdens. I gotta see the burden to know how to deal with it. Full disclosure, boy. It's the only way." He said

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Takeshi looked at himself in the mirror in the hallway. He checked to make sure his black hair was still styled the way it should be. That his was black buttoned down shirt didn't have any creases, looking over his blue jeans down to his black shoes making sure it wasn't scoffed. "She won't bite." He heard a stern voice say. Takeshi turned around quickly bowing to Nakajima-san. "Nakajima-san, I didn't know you were still in town." Takeshi said. Tobias nodded "I was but its Ava's birthday. The first in Japan, I wanted to come back early to surprise her with her gift. I see you have something for her as well." he said. Takeshi looked down at the blue Tiffany's and Co bag and nodded. "Well she's out there playing with her new gift. I'll leave you two alone." Tobias said. "She's my beautiful lotus, I am happy she has you to look over her." Without another word he walked out the room. A smile formed on his face as he watched her from the glass sliding door. They had met at a dinner their fathers had together, she liked his humor. He couldn't stop staring at her or making her laugh. When he found out they were going to school together they became inseparable. She was wearing the Armani Asymmetry red and white dress her left arm was bare with some ankle strap red shoes. He had brought her that dress after she was admiring in the store window. Her hair was twisted in a French bun; her back to him. "What type of camera is that?" he asked. Ava turned away from her tripod to face him. "Canon EOS100, Papa brought it for me." He smiled as she took the camera off the tripod snapping a picture of him. "Perfect." She smiled wide as she walked towards her. When she hugged him, he smelled her hair, felt her soft skin. Takeshi was very aware of what his father was doing. By dating Ava Nakajima it was form a solid alliance between the two families. Ordinarily he would be angry and wouldn't have done it. Then he spoke to her. For the first 5 months she was very sad and she never discussed it; he didn't think he wanted to know. Now that sad look in her eyes came every once in awhile. "I--"Takeshi struggled to form the words that were on the tip of his tongue as she fixed his hair. "I?"She asked with a smile in her eyes taking a step backwards. "Ava, happy birthday." He said bringing the bag in front of her face. Ava looked at him as she opened the box. "This is beautiful." She said quietly. "It matches your ring." He said. Takeshi had made sure that the amethyst diamond necklace matched her ring perfectly. Ava turned around showing Takeshi her neck. He put the necklace on her neck letting his fingertips touch her collarbone pretending to fix the chain. She spun around "how does it look?" she asked. His hand slid across her chin before falling to his side. "Beautiful." Ava brought Takeshi's hands to her lips "thank you, Takeshi. Now picture time." _

Ava followed the Russian's lead in the waltz as they became part of the sea of dancing couples.

"You thought I would not show. It saddens me that you don't trust me." Ava gave him a slight smile as she leaned back in his arms before he pulled her back tightly. She followed his steps.

"Truly, it saddens you?" he asked skeptical of her sincerity.

"Of course, Mr. Volk we must trust each other to be in business together."

He twirled her making the elegant fabric spread out letting his left hand trace the crisscross fabric that barely clothed the small of her back. He felt her soft skin on his fingertips as he looked in her eyes.

"I do trust you."

"With your life?"

"Not quite, not yet at least." He spoke before lifting her up by the waist twirling her.

Ava's laughed as he set her Christian Louboutin black heels back on the ground.

"Well that will come with time, I assure you. Shall we speak business?" Ava asked.

He smiled with a teasing look in his eyes. "You're all business aren't you…I see you Ava."

"See what?"

"You're use you attribute to bring men to their knees. Disarm them and if they give you lip you won't hesitate will you?" Victor asked as he dipped her low. Ava her arm behind her as her eyes found Lewis' unwavering ones. Once Victor pulled her back up, they began to waltz again.

"I see you. You're a wolf. You don't scare me, Mr. Volk like you scare everyone else here. You don't seduce me with your touches or with your beautiful words."

"I know that and that's why you fascinate me. No business will be discussed tonight, it would upset my wife. Tomorrow we will discuss arrangements and you're debt to me."

The song ended and Victor kissed Ava's hand.

"May I have my hand back?" Ava said. Victor was still holding her gloved hand tight within his.

"Of course" He released her hand. She gave him a little curtsy before turning away heading towards the bathroom.

Nadia took the mask off her face. She was exhausted. She looked her red glitter make up around her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Nadia walked up behind Rossin, twirling her fingers in his long hair. She saw that he was cleaning his guns. "You smell like smoke. You didn't come home last night." Rossin gripped her hand, giving her hand a light peck. "There aint no rest for the wicked, Princess." He said with a smirk plastered on his face._

Nadia smiled at herself in the mirror before looking at the pale beauty behind her. "You look beautiful as you ever did." She said turning around to face her.

The trembling black haired woman cocked her arm back before slapping Nadia across the face. "You have no right!" Karina screeched in Russian.

Nadia laughed before looking the shaking Karina up and down. "I deserve that. How is my Russian doll doing?" she asked with a smile.

_Tacoma, Washington_

I smoked the joint as I sat on the couch; zoning out. I felt something touch my leg and looked in front of me. She was still one of the prettiest women I'd been with. Her blonde hair was out; her cut off shorts looked sexy against her legs, with a black shirt that bore a cross on it.

"Welcome back, Hap." Stacey said with her hands on her hips.

I took another hit of my joint. I couldn't catch a fuckin break.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I know that I have been gone for awhile. From fashion week, going to Haiti, getting married, school and having a social life, I've been a very busy woman. I've miss all of you, have you missed me? I will be making updates to all my SOA stories weekly and this story especially will get very good. _

_I don't own the SOA. I just like having some good clean fun with the characters._

Crazy Bitch

_Costa Brava, Spain _

_Karina giggled with her school friends as they flashed their invitations to the bouncer who was blocking the exit of the ultra exclusive club inside of the club. The chic room was dimly lit, no doubt littered with glitterati, models, CEOs and certainly heirs and heiress such as herself. The holiday was turning to be a success much to her awe. Last time she came to Spain she hadn't enjoyed it. She sat down sipping her sangria as she watched everyone mingle. "Hi." She looked to her left. Karina smiled slightly at the beautiful black girl around her age sitting next to her. Karina noted the girl was very well style and there was something about her that made Karina not want to look away. "Hi" Karina leaned in battling with the loud music. The girl smiled raking her fingers through her curly hair. The girl moved closer to her "Russian doll, aren't you pretty." The girl said in Russian. Karina didn't know that her accent was that noticeable. "Thank you, you're really pretty too. Are you a supermodel?" The girl shook her head slowly taking the glass of sangria out of Karina's hands. "It's boring here. Wanna go somewhere else?" Karina must have had a confused look on her face because the girl laughed getting off the couch with her hand held out for Karina. Karina wasn't sure if she should do this. She didn't know this girl at all but there was something that made Karina curious about her. Karina took the girl's hand, not bothering to say anything to her classmates. They would just talk her out of it and Karina didn't want to be logical tonight. As the cool summer air touched Karina's bare shoulders the girl kissed her clasped hand before starting to swing it as they headed down the street. "What's your name?" Karina asked. The girl pulled her in close "Thelma and tonight my Russian doll, you're Louise." _

Nadia hand clasped around Karina's wrist catching it before it struck her face a second time.

"You got one free hit." Nadia said softly twisting Karina's wrist slightly bringing the woman to her knees. "One." Nadia released Karina's wrist looking back at the mirror. Making sure her makeup was still perfectly in place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karina nearly spat.

Nadia's amusement showed on her face "I have business with your husband." She turned to face Karina. "Nothing you should burden yourself with."

"What kind of business?" Karina demanded to know standing back up. Nadia smirked "If you're insinuating that I'm your husband's mistress. I would never lower myself to that position."

Karina felt Nadia's forefinger caressing the mounds of her swelling breast. "My business with your husband has nothing to do with you. As I said before nothing you should burden yourself with." She said with the smile still playing on her lips.

Karina pushed Nadia's finger off of her.

"I would never disrespect you in such a digression. I owe you at least that, do you not agree?" Nadia didn't wait for an answer walking out.

_Tacoma, Washington_

"_Who's the new guy?" Stacey asked her friend before taking a gulp of her beer. Candice craned her neck to look at the new guy who sat relatively silent as all the commotion went around him. "The brute? His goes by the name Happy. Not part of the MC but works for Talvis." Candice knew about all the bikers in Tacoma had slept with most of them. Stacey frowned "he's not a brute, just quiet. He doesn't look Happy to me." Candice giggled "why are you defending him?" "Shut up" Stacey whined giving Candice a nice little push. She took a long swig of her beer keeping eye contact on the oblivious mechanic. "I'm gonna go say hi." Candice eyes widened "Stac, no!" she said as Stacey made her way through the smoky clubhouse towards the mechanic. She stood next to him for a moment or two. She wasn't used to men not acknowledging her presence. Stacey saw that this guy was going to be a challenge. She liked that. "Hi." She said in her sweetest voice. Those cold brown eyes looked her over "Hi." "Is this seat taken?" She asked, realizing he wasn't going to say anything else to her. "It looks free to me." "I'm Stacey, I work at Barber Shop in town." She offered. He nodded. Stacey nudged him "I like you." Happy looked at her quizzically and slightly annoyed. _

Nadia felt a tug on her arm and looked into the eyes that gripped it.

"How about a drink between friends?" Victor Volk said.

Nadia smiled leaning into him "Good friend, tomorrow we will discuss business and afterwards we could have a drink. For now, I must retire. Wonderful soiree Mr. Volk." She said in Russian. She took the arm of her escort. Leaving Mr. and Mrs. Volk blushing for very separate but the same reason.

_Tacoma, Washington_

_Stacey swung her bare legs over the side of Happy's bed rubbing the right side of her temple slightly. She knew that she was still drunk from last night. Silently she kicked herself for trying to keep up with Hap. No one could keep up with him. They had been sleeping together for a few months now. She usually got bored fairly easily with men but Hap was different. She didn't know what it was about him but she was hooked. She got onto her feet after a wobbly start stretching out her arms. Maybe now that Happy was fully patched, she could…it was a possibility…she could be his old lady. She smiled at her own prospect. He never talked to other women in front of her and she was the one he went to sleep at night with. Happy was off in the shower getting ready for a run. Stacey took the opportunity to snoop through the little possessions Hap had. She didn't really know anything about his background. She had asked and he hadn't been too pleased with a scowl on his face. To stay on good terms with him, she decided not to push the subject since she was his present and future. She pulled out black scrapbook out of the backpack; our family was embroidering on the front. She flipped through and her eyes widened. She had never seen Hap so…well happy. He was smiling wide and the girl… Stacey blinked a couple of times. The black girl was stunning."What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Happy's raspy voice made her drop the book like a hot potato. Happy eyes were boring into hers and she saw anger in them. "I—I" she stuttered. Happy put his index finger to his lips to get her quiet. "Go through my shit again and you'll be finding another's bed to warm." Stacey stood speechless as Happy picked up the book and put it back into his bag, ignoring her presence altogether. _

_Costa Brava, Spain _

_She had never met anyone like her. This "Thelma" was an amazing. When they walked into the next club the entire room took notice. Karina wish she had the same allure, the same confidence. She tried to ask Thelma questions, they never worked out like she planned. The question would simply be turned back onto her. Karina felt like an idiot, blushing as she answered the questions. __**Her**__ father was the second richest man in Russian. __**Her **__mother's family was the crème de la crème of society. __**She**__ was bored with her life and university life. __**She **__liked the color purple the most. That's why __**she **__adored Thelma's ring. Thelma just smiled and passed her a shot. As Karina blabbered on about every detail of her life. Thelma hadn't revealed anything. Karina decided to make up her own story. Clearly she was educated. Thelma had the grace and poise as any lady who lunched but something was different about her. "Let's dance, Louise. Let's dance." Thelma said quickly taking the shot of Tequila spinning Karina on the dance floor. The major consumption of alcohol did nothing for Karina's coordination as she almost stumbled into a guy. Thelma jerked her back into a tight embrace as she smiled. "You're bad news aren't you?" Karina asked in Spanish. Thelma caressed her arm "the worst." Karina felt Thelma hand grip her ass as she turned her head away from Karina. "Those guys over there. They are just plain wicked." Thelma looked at Karina with all the playfulness in her eyes. "Wanna go talk to them?" With a raised eyebrow Karina smiled "Okay."_

"Nice ring, you got on." Stacey said sitting on the arm of the chair.

I looked down at the ring and back at her. "How ya doing, Stac?"

"I'm okay glad you aint dead, that's for sure."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "That nice working tongue of yours is loose I see. Tellin' club business to outsiders."

I watched her lips part but no words came out. She licked her lips pursing then into a thin line. "That's the woman from the photo."

I gave her a side smile "Now why would you ask a question you already know the answer to darling?"

"She's beautiful." Stacey said looking down at her boots before looking in my face to read my expression.

I leaned back in my seat taking another pull of the joint. "Always has been and always will be. That's my old lady."

Stacey didn't hold back the hurt in her face. I stood up leaning down against her temple. I felt her body quiver.

"If you ever talk to outsiders' bout club business, again. I'll kill you." I pushed passed her towards the dorms. After kicking my door close with my foot I put the clip down, took off my clothes and crashed.

_Costa Brava, Spain_

_Karina eyes rolled in the back of her head involuntarily as she sat up feeling the line of cocaine. Thelma had left the bed leaving Karina alone with the two naked men. She took a puff of the marijuana lying back on the bed. She actually didn't remember coming to Thelma's hotel room. The men whistling made Karina open her eyes to see Thelma had come back in wearing nothing but a Brazilian cut bikini bottom. A thin gold chain circled Thelma's waist barely covering the spider lilies tattoos that burned into her waist. Karina thought Thelma was amazing looking. Thelma winked at Karina before taking a swig of the champagne bottle. One of the men offered the coke to Thelma who waived it off. "I prefer only the decadence of alcohol, Javier." She smiled playfully lounging on the bed. Karina couldn't remember the guys' names. Hell she barely remembered her own name at this point! The man who's name she couldn't remember leaned forward kissing her sloppy and long. Her toes were numb… She could feel Thelma's eyes on her as she continued to make out with the guy. He was very handsome but he wasn't a great kisser and his hands were clumsy and inexperienced. He moaned in a slight pain as Thelma gripped his hair pulling his lips off of mine. She nibbled her bottom lip as she guided the two men heads towards each other. Karina's eyes widened as the two men kissed deeply, ignoring the two women. Karina raked her hand through her hair. "What do we--" Thelma's lips silenced every thought. Ever word that might have escaped Karina's lips as Thelma dominated her. _

I groaned at the constant sound of the ringing phone. I grumbled curses as yanked his jeans on the bed digging in the pockets in search of the phone. I slumped on my back pressing the talk button.

"What?" I growled. I wasn't in the mood.

"I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well" the sensual voice quoted Shakespeare on the other end.

I sat up "Princess" I hadn't heard from her in a week. I didn't like that.

"Hhmm, there's my husband. Not that mean Happy. How do you fair, my heart?" her voice was filled with such warmth that made me want to wrap my arms around her.

"I've been better. Where the hell are you?"

"New York, negotiations with the Russians is very tedious." He could hear the annoyance in her voice. I scratched my head. This was my fault, instead of lying next to me; I forced her to get involved with the Russians.

I squeezed the phone tight hearing the plastic strain at the current embrace. I guess I was quiet for too long.

"Talk to me." She said in our native tongue.

"Come home."

"What home?" she asked, I could hear the smile in her voice. "To the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse or the small apartment that plants go to die?"

I smirked at her quick wit. "Real cute, I went to the bank yesterday to see how much I had. I found the perfect spot to build a house. You know what the teller told me?"

"What?" she asked as innocent as a child.

"That my balance was half a million and would I like to talk about investment options." I said. When the bank teller told me I almost yanked him by his goddamn collar because he had to be lying. I kept most of my money stashed in various places but the money I made at the shop. I let the tax man take a piece of that.

"Oh, that's nothing. I had my accountant transfer the funds. As my husband you deserve a percentage of my money. What's mine is yours. Tell me about this beautiful location where you will build our house." She said not hiding her glee.

I got up and got my scrapbook she made me all those years ago. "I can't tell ya right now. You'll just have to see it."

"I will"

"When?"

"Not tomorrow."

"A week?" I asked.

"I hope within a month. I have to go to Tali in Japan. To stabilize the family in this time of transition."

There was something she was leaving out. "Let the Japs handle their own shit. Come home."

Silence.

I grit my teeth. "That bastard is dead and I can protect you from anyone who will ever try to harm you."

"I know that Rossin. I do not run from anything. Those 'Japs" are my family and I will never turn my back on family." She said and I knew her words were final. She wouldn't be swayed by me.

"Come home, safe."

"I'll come home bearing gifts to warm my beautiful home. I love you; your voice brings me strength."

"I love you too." I leaned my head on the wall chucking the phone across the room.

_Costa Brava, Spain_

_Karina woke from her sleep slowly and stretched out on the bed before realizing she was alone. "Thelma?" she called to no reply. She heard footsteps in the other room. She smiled to herself thinking about last night and the things she did. She had never thought she would ever do the things she did. Every look from Thelma was like a dare. The clearing of a throat knocked Karina out of her daydream. She quickly clenched the sheets covering her naked body. A handsome Asian man was leaning on the doorframe watching her. "Where is Thelma?" she asked finding her voice. The man smirked never letting up on his poised position. "Thelma?" He smiled genuinely not at her but more to himself. "That was the game she was playing last night, you must be Louise then." He asked rhetorically pointing at her. "Where is she?" Karina asked again, her voice trembling. "Ava is waiting for me at the airport as we speak so I will make this quick. Gather your belonging s and leave. Security will escort you out if you are not gone in 10 minutes. She always picks the pretty ones." He turned away, leaving Karina alone. There was a lump in her throat made it hard for her to swallow as she quickly gathered her things._

New York

The negotiations were over with the Russian. Her flight left tomorrow for Japan, today was her day to think. This was an interesting chess game her and her step brother played. She could always trust for him to be a fuck up. She had gone for a run in Central Park to center herself. To quiet all the thoughts in her head telling her what to do. As she circled back to where she had started she saw Hitoshi standing with his hands in his pocket looking at her. Nadia did not like the look on his face.

She stopped in front of him, stretching as she did so. "What is it Hitoshi? I thought I relived you for the evening."

Hitoshi bowed low before meeting Nadia's eyes, then down casting them in respect. "Madam, some new developments have occurred."

Nadia's eyes widened as Hitoshi leaned in and told her the news. Her breathing became intense as her brows wrinkled and her nostrils flared. "Get my jet fueled and ready tonight. Make the arrangements." She said at a low bone chilling tone.

Tacoma, Washington

I laughed taking a swig of my beer; Koz threw a fry at me.

"Fuck you, Hap! Why didn't you tell us about a fine piece like that? Damn." Koz said. We sat at the diner that made the best burgers in Tacoma.

"Cuz I didn't want kill your horny ass? I aint got a lot of shit but the things I do have. I don't like being touch. She's my own fucking Hope diamond and I would kill anyone who dared to touch her."

Koz laughed at me throwing his head back "You are one crazy motherfucker."

I nodded, I knew this. I got up from the booth going to take a leak. As I closed the bathroom stall and pissed I heard the door open again. I shook my dick twice as I heard the door open again followed by a loud thump and body hitting the floor. I smirked zipping my jeans back up opening the door. Koz was looming over the hurt guy sprawled on the floor.

"Is this him?" Koz asked looking at the guy sideways.

I kicked the guy in the stomach making him curl into a ball. "Yea, this is the piece of shit that's been following for the past two weeks." I spit on him.

Koz looked at me "So, wanna tie him up and see why he's following you?"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of him too." I said looking at the man in the fetus position.

"Sounds good, why do people always have the fuck with the scariest one of us?"

"I don't know but I like it."

We laughed as we picked up the stalker. This was going to be good.

Tokyo, Japan

Nadia's assistant and personal body guards were waiting for her at the entrance of her private plane. They all bowed as she stepped off the last step to the concrete. "Status." She said to her assistant.

Mena blinked profusely when she was nervous. "We found one but not the other."

Nadia stopped walking staring at the Mercedes awaiting her. Something wasn't right. She took off her shoes. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" she roared taking off into a sprint to get away from the car. Her entourage was right on her heels as the car blew up in chunks. The impact made everyone fall to the ground.

Nadia's face was indifferent as Hitoshi looked at her from the prone position. "I was going to send someone after him. Someone efficient and who would end his life quickly. Now, I'm going go after him myself and it won't be quick nor painless. Hitoshi prepare yourself, heads are going to roll."

Ava Nakajima was very angry.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author Note: I owe all of you an apology for neglecting this story. I'm happy (no pun intended) that everyone loves Nadia as a character, she's my compass to write about Happy. I have to finish this story in order to continue ALL my SOA stories to include some new ones I'm working on. My husband has been pressing me to write a sequel to "Hot Girls in A Good Mood". I am trying to complete this story before November is over, b/c December will be a wash for me, we'll be in Martinique to visit some of my family and then to Puerto Rico to visit his. Thinking about starting a blog as well…that should be interesting._

_Didn't proofread. Don't give a shit either!_

_Enjoy ;-) _

You Will Bend Over and Take What I Fucking Give You

_Yokohama, Japan_

_I was struggling to keep my calm. I hated losing control. It was a show of weakness to let ones emotions show through. Like blood in the water…your adversary could smell it. I pushed the door open violently facing my target, Takeshi looked fresh faced and was positively glowing. This only fueled my temper. "Ava—" I cut him off with a raise of my hand "You do you know what my father is doing at this very moment?" I said my voice was trembling. Takeshi put up his guard, he realized this might actually become physical. He could read me better than anyone. His face went indifferent "He needed to know, Ava. It was the honorable thing to do." "Honorable would have let me tell my own fucking father. Now he is planning a banquet for something I'm not sure I want." Takeshi took a step forward "what are you saying?" Silence . Takeshi gripped my wrist "You wouldn't do that." He said softly looking down at me. I smirked "You're just like them. You don't get it. I belong to no one and I will not be trapped. Now take your goddamn hands off of me." I could tell my words hurt him as he put his hands up "That was never my intention." "It wasn't consciously but look at where we are now." I walked out of the room. _

Okinawa, Japan

Yasuharu Sachi almost broke his neck as two American girls walked pass him in the shortest shorts that were possible. He appreciated that most American women weren't modest especially when the weather called for less.

"Ah, a beautiful sight on such a beautiful day." A feminine voice said from his left.

Yasuharu wanted to kick himself for being so careless. He hadn't seen the beautiful dark skin woman in the green sundress walking with him and Hitoshi flanked him from the right. This was not good. He wished he could see her eyes behind those cat eye white glasses but he couldn't.

"Hello, Yasuharu-san. Didn't expect to find you here? Did we Hitoshi?" she said to her companion.

Yasuharu knew that the only thing to do was to keep his cool and not let it show how frightened he actually was. He was in amongst a lion now, that would be unwise. "A little holiday to set things in perspective. You honor me with your presence, Madame Nakajima." He stopped to give her a low bow.

A group of Americans looked at the trio quizzically in passing.

"Uncle, we are passed such formalities." Ava said clucking her tongue continuing to walk. Yasuharu quickly regained his place feeling slightly at ease as Ava curled her hand into his arm. It felt like old times and Ava seemed so whimsical as always, playful even.

Perhaps, she didn't….

"How is Auntie? Is she here as well, seeking perspective?" Ava asked causally looking up at him. Yasuharu looked at Hitoshi's Stoic face. He couldn't get a read at what the man was thinking; Hitoshi hadn't spoken a word.

Yasuharu smiled a jolly smile "no, she's in Europe. Visiting friends in Koln." He was happy with the lie, seeing as though he had moved his family to their smaller apartment on the opposite side of the island.

Ava giggled "truly?" she swatted Hitoshi playfully. "Hitoshi-san, you sly dog! Didn't you tell me you saw Auntie earlier today?"

Yasuharu felt his heart drop as Ava remained in good spirits.

"I did Madame. I saw her and the three children were accompanying her as well." Hitoshi said as a secretary would tell their boss.

Yasuharu felt Ava apply enough pressure to let him know that he shouldn't be fooled by her feminine.

"You lie to me again and I'll have Hitoshi gauge your testicles out before forcing you to eat them." Her voice had lost all the sweetness and for the first time Yasuharu realized…maybe he had been mistaken. Perhaps he had chosen the wrong sibling to align himself with.

"I thought we were closer than that, uncle? Perhaps not. Let's take a ride." Ava said. Almost on cue a slick white BMW pulled along the side of them.

18 18 18

The spy's blood drizzled out of the corner of his mouth like drool. I flexed my bloody knuckles as Koz brought in the blow torch, Talvis locked the door again.

"So where did they get you from pretty boy?" Talvis asked gripping the boy's head. He cried out but it was the bloodcurdling scream that he had in him before. I beat the screaming out of him. He could scream all he wanted for all I cared. No one would hear him. Not here. Not in the house by the sea.

"Cuz they need to know that you are the worst person to send to sniff on someone's trail." Koz smirked.

That was it! I forced his eyelids opened and placed the cigarette at a perfect angle. He started to pull against his ropes that wouldn't be moved. Talvis had tied those ropes. His struggles would just make him rub off his own skin.

"Who the fuck sent you? This the last time I ask. Tell me or you'll be walking around like a pirate for the rest of your life."

"OKKKAAYYY!" he screamed like a bitch. Three hours of torture would do that to ya. "KAI NAKAJIMA! He sent me."

Talvis and I exchanged look. The old man's son… I took a pull of the cigarette, why the hell was the fucker going after me?

"How long you been following me?" I asked.

"Since you went to Kenji's club."

"They sent you to kill my brother?" Koz asked completing the half circle of us staring at the boy.

"No, information. Just information."

"Into what?" Talvis snapped.

"Ava Nakijima's ties to you." He said looking up at me with swollen eyes.

"Why? She's nothing to him." I said.

The guy laughed, like a sad lunatic would. "Ava Nakajima isn't some helpless bitch. She has a fucking army and it's growing man. She has politicians, the police force and the other bosses all in her pocket. Kai is terrified of her."

I shook my head, "You're lying."

He shook his head furiously "No, she's the right hand to Tali Hara who took over. The vote is final and she orchestrated the entire thing. Now she's on the hunt for-" he cut himself off.

I was shaking now. What are you into Nadia?

Talvis took the blow torch, lighting it before putting it dangerously close to the guy's bare feet. "Who is she after?"

The guy half sobbed, half laughed "Kai, she's after Kai. What he did is unforgivable. He wanted to start a war."

I looked at him "Why?"

18 18 18

"Why are you walking so slow? We're in the receiving room." Ava said as if she had lived in the apartment that overlooked the sea all her life.

Yasuharu feet felt like they were being by cement blocks as he realized his fate had turned extremely grim. Suit and tie security was positioned in the hall and what he could see around the entire perimeter. He begrudgingly followed after her. His mouth gapped open silently as he saw his five year old daughter coloring with Takeshi.

"Takeshi-san, look who I found walking along the boardwalk." Ava said.

Yasuharu looked at her nonchalant in disbelief, why was she keeping up the charade of a friendly visit if in the end she would kill him and his child? Where was the rest of his family?

Takeshi looked up and Yasuharu wanted to vomit. He knew this would be the end for him when he looked into the boss' eyes.

"Chiemi, go with the nice man. I have to talk to your father." Takeshi said to Yasuharu daughter gently.

A body guard led the little girl out of the room as Takeshi stood up to stare in the face of the man he planned on destroying slowly.

"Yasuharu, good to see you. Ever my loyal lieutenant." He said with a bite.

Yasuharu went to bow in respect but Takeshi's hand wrapping around his throat slamming him against the wall stopped the action.

"I believe the time for proper protocol and respect has long pass. You have a beautiful daughter, Yasuharu. Just beautiful." He said quietly. "We have a beautiful child as well." Takeshi looked at Ava who was now standing at his side. He felt her hand rubbed the small of his back, urging him on.

Yasuharu felt his pants getting wet. He'd pissed himself.

"You were in my home in the eve of Francine's birth. I accepted your gift on her behalf and then I hear about this discrepancy. That you would involve yourself with."

"Takeshi-san!" Yasuharu pleaded.

Takeshi tightened his grip on Yasuharu neck "Silence! I am still the head of my clan, you speak when I allow it. You're ambitions have blinded you of the reality of the situation that you have place yourself and your family in."

"Shame, Yasuharu. You have brought shame on your ancestors by siding with my dishonored brother." Ava included.

Takeshi jaw tightened as Yasuharu began to choke by the pressure his boss was applying to his neck throat. "Where is our daughter?" he said just above a whisper.

18 18 18

"Hap!" Koz yelled as Happy clamped his hands tighter around the spy's neck. Talvis pulled me off of the half dead man.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I yelled. Nadia. Child. With another man. It was too much. It was too fucking much. All the holes in Nadia's life story were getting under my skin. I couldn't believe this shit. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"I swear it's the truth." The dying man said trying to catch his breath but couldn't.

Talvis lit a cigarette as I continued to pace. "Koz" Talvis spoke.

Koz understood and shot the little shit.

After dumping the spy's body off the cliff, I could feel the eyes on me.

One look from Talvis, Koz headed out silently without a word.

"Boy, you have to wait for her."

"She lied to me! She's been lying to me. She hasn't been back in three months. Where the fuck is she?" I growled low.

"Think real hard boy before you do something stupid. You said you know her better than anyone. Now there's a reason why Nadia is keeping you in the dark about these things. Getting into bed with the Russians for you, that took a lot. You should have known then that she had to have a fair amount of power." I knew that Talvis was speaking the truth, I just didn't want to hear it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Talvis." I said.

He shook his head "I'm going to say this. There's more to the world than our world son. You scratched the surface when you were almost gutted by the Russians. Leaders sometimes must lie in order to protect their own. You were so used to protecting her but that was a long time ago. Maybe she aint the one needing protection anymore. You got to get to know her again, a lot can change in that amount of time. So I'll say again, if you want to keep your wife. Don't do anything stupid." Talvis patted my cheek before leaving.

I leaned against the wall and opened my phone dialing the number that I knew too well. As she answered, I cut her off.

"Get your ass up here. I'm at the cliff." I said before hanging up. The truth of the matter was, Nadia wasn't coming back.

I heard the rattle of her piece of shit engine turn off, she'd got here quick. She walked into the room slowly looking around.

"This is a nice place." she said.

"Yeah, it's all mine." I noticed her walking towards me.

"Why'd you call me up here, Hap? Where's your wife?" she said with a little bite in her tone.

I didn't like it at all. I grabbed her by the neck hemming her up against the wall. I knew she was getting wet from my rough nature.

18 18 18

A swift kick to the face sent Yasuharu flat on his back with a heavy thump. Takeshi looked at Ava as she stretched her neck before motioning to her guards to drag him into the chair.

Takeshi traced his thumb on the small of her back sending familiar shivers. "We need him alive, my dove." Takeshi said in Portuguese a language he knew that the accused wouldn't know.

"Fine, but I'll be fetching my kit soon. I want my daughter, now." Ava replied in the foreign language with venom in her voice.

Takeshi kissed her shoulder before focusing on Yasuharu. They had been questioning him for hours. He was remaining mum to the end it seemed. It was time to change tactics. He was glad that Ava had thought of this idea.

The fastest way to get under someone's skin was to bring their beloved family into it. Yasuharu swollen eyes widened as only they could. In front of him in a single line were his family members. His wife, two adult sons and his daughter who he thought would be safe at college abroad. They looked terrified with the ropes that were chafing their necks. The black polished chairs that they stood on where very still.

"Please, let them go!" Yasuharu said. He was watching nervously as Ava walked slowly around the very still family. All were trying to keep their balance on their respective chairs.

Takeshi shrugged "I wish I could but see I need answers."

"ANYTHING!" Yasuharu exclaimed.

Ava snapped her fingers, Hitoshi brought a little tray along with a pen and paper .

"I want a list of all that are against Madame Nakajima and locations." Takeshi said calmly.

Ava was staring at Yasuharu wife with a certain glint that he could not place. "What will I get in return?" he asked in a humble voice.

She could feel her blood pressure rising. "You insolent fool!" She kicked the chair from underneath of Yasuharu wife feet. He watched in horror as she fought the nose to no end. "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION FOR NEGOTIATIONS! YOU WILL BEND OVER AND TAKE WHAT I FUCKING GIVE YOU!" she roared.

Takeshi looked at the pain stricken Yasuharu. "You've lost your wife. Would you like your legacy to end with your life?" he asked. Yasuharu followed Takeshi eyes towards his two sons.

Yasuharu broke down as his shaky hand began to write the names of the traitors. He threw the been to the ground after he was done, ashamed at his weakness. Angry that he was so foolish into thinking he could run. Everyone knew that Ava was a sociopath…that's why her father had left her his kingdom.

"Where is our daughter?" Takeshi asked.

"This isn't the time to be timid." Ava said softly.

"She's in Tokyo. In Kabukicho district. In the house of Sel." he said. Ava's eyes cut to Hitoshi who nodded in response, taking the newly written hit list and taking his leave with half of the body guards on his heels.

Takeshi had been relatively calm throughout the interrogation of Ava's once loyal friend. He stood up and walked over to where Yasuharu weeping sons were standing.

"You have put my child in the red light district." he said calmly before pulling both chairs from beneath the boys feet.

The sounds of their gags made Yasuharu cry out. As the light left his sons eyes, so did the family name.

Ava walked over to her fallen friend…who she had affectionately called uncle. How the tides change. Her favorite gun showed itself as she scratch her temple with the butt of it.

"You will die here. That is something that must come to past but you're girls. They may live through this. I will ask you this once. If I suspect that you are lying to me. I will sell her." Ava cocked her head towards his elder daughter. "To the highest bidder and your youngest will become a orphan." She put the barrel of the gun to the defeated foe. "Where is my brother?"

"I tell you! I TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE SPARE MY DAUGHTERS! I BEG YOU!"

Ava smiled "Whisper it in my ear. For it will be our secret." she said leaning into him. Yasuharu told her honestly he had lost enough. After the secret was told Takeshi handed Ava a sharpened knife. She sliced his neck quickly. He had suffered enough. The bloody knife made a loud noise as it hit the floor. The room had become deafly quite aside from the quiet sobbing from the deceased Yasuharu's daughter.

The two bosses walked out of the room hand and hand.

"I assume that you will head to face Kai." Takeshi said as they reached the front of the apartment.

"I must and you'll get Fancy." Ava said looking up at him.

In that moment they were connected in everyway. For their daughter.

"Yes, I trust your loyal Hitoshi has already sent someone to retrieve her. I will be in Tokyo before nightfall. She will be safe." He said gently rubbing his hands along her arms pulling her closer to him.

"Indeed, he has already started to _clean up_ as well. I have to go, Takeshi." She said and she regretted having to leave him. Having to leave before she saw her daughter.

He leaned down and kissed her. Ava allowed it. She needed it.

Their respected cars pulled up "Be safe." Takeshi said gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to destroy him." she said with a wicked smile before getting into the awaiting in the car, she thought of him. Of her husband. Her sunshine. She missed him everyday. Her hand tapped lightly on the car phone before she picked it up. She knew she should but she needed to talk to him. To hear his voice would bring her some much needed strength. Opening the door to her past had made her feel vulnerable…she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The phone continued to ring. _Come on Sunshine. Pick up the phone _she thought to herself.

18 18 18

Stacey cried out my name louder as beat her pussy up from the back. On the bare floor of the would be kitchen. I fucked her hard trying to forget HER. Nadia. Fucking Nadia. The only person who could open me up without lifting a finger. Who I would kill for. Who I would lay down my life for. So many secrets. So much angry was coursing through me. My fear had gotten the best of me. I wanted her to come back but worried that she wouldn't.

Fucking Stacey. To escape. To think of anything but the woman I loved. That could bring me to my knees with a single glance…


End file.
